Spoilt Holidays
by LouiseX
Summary: Wheeler and Linka spend some time with their families while trying to sort out their relationship. Set after the series ended.
1. 23rd December

**Spoilt Holidays**

 **Summary:** Wheeler and Linka spend some time with their families while trying to sort out their relationship. Set after the series ended.

 **A/N:** Merry Christmas everyone and my thanks as always to Becks7 for the help and encouragement. I'm going to try to post this on the correct days but it's not quite finished so my apologies in advance for any delays.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Captain Planet, I'm just borrowing it and will make no money whatsoever from these stories.

* * *

 **Prologue – 1** **st** **January**

Linka frowned over the New Year's Day breakfast she was making in her Grandmother's kitchen and scrambled the eggs with an almost vicious fervour.

It was still early in the morning, she had the whole day planned out as usual, and she was determined that this time nothing would spoil the celebration.

Her thoughts however, kept returning to the previous week and some of the things that even now, made her furious to remember...

* * *

 **Chapter One –** **23rd December**

"Linka could you come to the crystal chamber please?" Gaia asked, quietly appearing in the young woman's room where she was wrapping presents. "Wheeler's cousin Joey is calling."

The Russian looked up in surprise but quickly began hiding the remaining presents anyway in response to the summons, "Is Wheeler not still on the beach?"

"It's not Wheeler he's asking to talk to," the spirit kept pace with Linka as she headed towards their meeting room.

The Wind Planeteer stepped in front of the big screen, concern showing on her face, "Hello Joey, it is good to see you again, is something wrong?"

"Hi Linka... There's not exactly anything wrong but... I was wondering if Wheeler could spend Christmas with you instead of coming here?"

"He can of course," she responded without hesitation but with considerable misgivings, "but do you not think that he might be a little hurt that you do not want him to come to you?"

The young boy shook his head, "I want to spend Christmas with _**him**_ , it's not that... maybe you could come get me and I could go with you too?" He asked hopefully.

Linka laughed, relieved that the only member of Wheeler's family of whom he seemed really fond was not in fact, rejecting his company. "You would be welcome Joey but I think your parents might not be very happy about that."

Wheeler's cousin sighed and nodded unhappily, "Yeah, that's the problem. Mom has it in her head that we should have this big family Christmas, though Dad thinks she just wants to show off the new house. Thing is, she's invited Auntie Cathy and Uncle Joe..."

"Wheeler's parents?" Linka guessed with a sinking feeling.

He nodded, "No one will tell me why they don't get on but I'm not stupid, I know Wheeler won't like it. Mom just says that things are better now Uncle Joe isn't sick all the time but that doesn't make sense. Wheeler wouldn't be mad at his dad for being sick, would he?"

Linka shook her head. Though she knew she had no right to interfere she hated the idea that anyone might get the wrong impression of her friend. "I think the word your mother was looking for is 'drunk'."

"Oh."

She let that sink in before saying, "Thank you for the warning Joey, I will tell Wheeler for you. Things _**are**_ better between him and his father but I agree that he should have the choice about spending Christmas with them."

"Yeah but there's something el..." He was interrupted by the entrance of a not unattractive middle aged woman, who began to speak his name but stopped, staring in amazement.

"What is that?"

Joey threw Linka an apologetic look, "It's how the Planeteers communicate. This is Linka, Wheeler's girlfriend, we were just talking. Linka this is my Mom."

"Oh!" The woman beamed and knelt down beside her son, "I'm pleased to meet you Linka, I hope nothing has happened to stop Jason coming to us tomorrow? We're so looking forward to having a real family Christmas for once. You should come with him, if he'd told me he had a girlfriend I would have insisted he bring you."

She hadn't given the Russian time to do more than smile weakly at her cheerful torrent of words, let alone correct Joey's assumption about her relationship with her teammate. "That is very kind of you but..."

"Oh you probably already have plans now," the woman actually pouted, "but surely you could get out of them? It would be so much fun and I'm sure you would much rather be with Wheeler over the holidays, wouldn't you? Of course you would."

Linka had nodded involuntarily but she had to admit that it was true, despite their still being just friends her heart had responded to the idea of spending Christmas with him and his family. Besides Joey was still looking worried and had made it clear that there were more trials in store for her red-headed team-mate and she felt a very real desire to be at his side through them.

If there was one thing the Russian hated, it was being disorganised and while she would drop everything when Gaia called, changing plans at the last minute was otherwise out of the question. In fact, the others were almost afraid of telling her of even a minor alteration and usually left it to Wheeler. They would have been amazed therefore at her response.

"Spasiba... I am sure that my family will not mind, we are going to them for New Year anyway, so if you are sure I will not be in the way...?"

Joey's mother beamed, "Oh that's wonderful dear, of course you won't be in the way, and you and Wheeler will have a room to yourselves, our new house has four bedrooms you know..."

Linka said everything that was polite, allowing the older woman to expound on the merits of her new home while her son rolled his eyes in the background. When she was done however she ended their call without giving Joey a chance to say more than a quick farewell.

Closing her eyes, the lovely blond took a moment to appreciate the peace and quiet of her island home.

Gaia smiled at her and spoke softly, "I can tell them you have an eco-emergency if you like?"

Linka laughed and shook her head, "We should leave that for Wheeler to decide, but thank you."

* * *

Instead of returning to her parcels, Linka wandered down to the water's edge in search of her American friend. She found him a little way along the beach, asleep under the shade of some conveniently placed trees. Sitting quietly beside him the lovely blond smiled at the peaceful expression on his face.

She'd used to think him lazy when he took naps here and there but she'd long ago come to realise that it was because he rarely slept well at night, another relic of an unhappy childhood.

Very gently, Linka began to run her fingers through his hair, disturbing him with a kindness he rarely experienced. One eye opened and he smiled, but then he shut it again, apparently enjoying her ministrations. "What can I do for you, Beautiful?"

"I must tell you something." She spoke softly and had continued to stroke his hair, fascinated by how soft it was, but he must have caught something in the tone of her voice that put him on guard because his eyes opened and he sat up on one elbow.

"Good news or bad?"

Linka withdrew her hand and moved so that she was hugging her knees, giving a little shrug. "Both?"

"Go on."

"Joey called, your Aunt has invited your parents to have Christmas with you." She tried to make it sound like a good thing but he groaned and dropped down onto his back.

He said, "I hope that was the bad news."

" _You_ will have to tell _me_ that… Joey introduced me as your girlfriend so she invited me too." Linka looked down at her knees and waited for his verdict.

"Er… aren't you going to Gram's? I thought… I mean, what was your answer?" He was looking at her intently but she refused to meet his eyes.

Linka turned her head to look out over the sea, "I told her I would like to join you and that we will see my family at New Year anyway, but you can always make an excuse for me if you do not want me there."

"Are you kidding?" Wheeler sat up properly and put his hand over hers, "Of course I want you there! …But Babe, are you sure? I don't want to spoil your Christmas, I don't want _my relatives_ to spoil your Christmas or your family's."

Happy now, the Wind Planeteer turned a smiling face back to him and shook her head, "Grandmuska did not mind, she just made a comment about not being surprised that I would rather be..." she stopped, blushing when she realised what she had been going to say.

"With me?" The American asked tentatively, trying to keep his reaction in check but not able to keep the hope out of his voice.

Linka looked down at their now joined hands and her smile widened but she declined to answer, "So is it good news?"

"It's the best news I've heard all year!" He answered, his grin now matching hers.

"Good, then you can come shopping with me," she teased. "I will need extra presents now."

Wheeler grimaced but then remembered something else she had said, "You don't need to do that, I can just put you on mine… joint presents, from me and my girlfriend. That's what you said you were, right?"

"Joey said that."

"Did you correct him?"

"Your aunt did not give me the chance." Linka told him innocently, but there was a look in her eyes when she met his that told him not to question it too closely.

Wheeler gave her hand a squeeze and resumed his former position, closing his eyes, "Then I'll sign my gifts from both of us. You don't need to worry, my aunt told me what to get anyway." He added, "You should join me Babe, make the most of the peace and quiet, and the warmth, while you can."

Linka was more tempted than she let on, but she laughed it off and told him that she had presents of her own to wrap and more to do now that her plans had changed.

He let her go but they were both still grinning at what had passed between them, and in anticipation of what else might happen in the next few days.


	2. 24th December

**A/ N:** Thanks again for the reviews and follows! It's good to be back :)

* * *

 **Chapter Two – 24** **th** **December**

"Come in!" Vince Roberts opened the door to his guests and welcomed them inside with a friendly smile. He was a well-dressed older man with a certain pride in his bearing, and only a slight accent betrayed his origins back in Brooklyn.

"Thanks Uncle Vinnie," Wheeler gestured for his girlfriend to precede him, while he carried their bags. "This is Linka."

As they stepped inside, Lady and her puppy - now almost as big as she was - burst into the hallway in a frenzy of excited barks. Linka immediately dropped to her knees to welcome them, noting as she did so how healthy and happy they looked. "Aww you have grown so big and strong."

Wheeler grinned at her but after making a quick fuss of them, turned to greet Joey who had followed on their heels. "That pup is not the only one who's grown."

Joey laughed and gave his big cousin a hug, and then Linka too as she extricated herself from his pets. "Thanks for coming." His eyes were troubled and his thanks a little too sincere but fortunately it was only the Russian that noticed.

Vince was herding the dogs back into the lounge but he called over his shoulder, "Come in and say hello to everyone first, you can leave your things there and then Joey can show you where your room is later."

The teenage boy took their coats and followed them into the lounge where his mother sat with her brother and sister-in-law. It was a spacious room with a large fireplace and a comfortable looking set of chairs and couple of settees placed around it. At the far end there was a large dining table and two young boys playing with toy cars beneath it.

"Jason, Linka, I'm so glad you could make it." Wheeler's Aunt Sharon got up and embraced them both, completely oblivious to any discomfort her guests might be feeling.

"It's good to see you honey." Cathy Wheeler said, coming up beside them.

Wheeler hugged his mother in turn and after a tense moment shook his father's hand. The older man didn't rise but that was because of his health and they all knew that.

Not wanting to put herself forward, Linka remained in the background and when Wheeler introduced her, politely shook his parents hands, but no sign of greater warmth was shown on either side.

Sharon smiled at them all and then called to the two younger children. "Ben, Sean, come and say hello to your cousin Jason."

The boys raced to beat each other to Wheeler's Aunt but then immediately became shy, her son Ben hiding behind her and, to Wheeler's amazement, the other boy climbing into his father's lap and hiding his face in the old man's chest.

"Sean's staying with us." Cathy told them, regarding the boy affectionately, "His parents are having some problems so it seemed like the sensible thing to do, he's very timid for his age though. Nothing like you were, dear."

Wheeler's face was unreadable as he watched the way his father wrapped his arms around the small boy, talking to him in a low tone as if trying to coax him out. When he spoke his voice had no inflection to it but it chilled Linka and she moved to slip an arm around his waist in support. "Sean… Aunt Tina's kid?"

His mother beamed at him for remembering her sister's family, "Yes, you haven't seen him since he was a baby have you?"

"No." The American pulled Linka more tightly against him, seeking strength more than affection.

"Shall I show you your room now?" Joey asked, giving them an excuse to get out of the room before any one could say anything they might regret.

Linka looked at him gratefully, "I think that is a good idea. Come on Yankee."

Sharon nodded at them in approval and promised to give them a tour later.

None of them said anything until they reached the airy chamber that had been allotted them, then Joey blurted out, "I tried to warn you not to come, I knew you wouldn't like it."

Wheeler looked at him for a moment and then he gave a soft, self-mocking laugh, "Don't worry about it kid, it's not the worst thing that's ever happened to me."

Linka wasn't so sure but she didn't want to say anything in front of his cousin. Wheeler wasn't a child anymore but she almost wished he'd lose his temper and throw a tantrum rather than bottle up what she knew he must be feeling. "Thank you Joey, we will settle in and then come back down, ok?"

"Ok Linka." The boy flashed her a grateful smile and closed the door on his way out.

"I don't want to talk about it." Wheeler informed her, almost immediately. His jaw was set and his body was tensed like he was prepared for a fight.

The Russian bit back a retort and silently fetched her bag, checking the cupboard space and beginning to sort through the things she'd brought with her.

Wheeler sighed and followed her around the large bed. Standing behind her, he slid his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. "There's always going to be something with my parents, it's not worth fighting over. Please Babe, just let it be, ok?"

"Your Aunt interrupted before Joey could tell me… I should have found out what he was worried about or taken his advice and made you come with me to Russia."

She sounded so upset that Wheeler forgot his own grievances for a moment, "Hey, you're not blaming yourself for this are you?"

"I was too caught up in the idea of your having a real family Christmas for once, I thought I could help smooth things over… I was being stupid and selfish." She let him turn her around to face him but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

He kissed her forehead, "It doesn't sound stupid and I can't even guess how it could be selfish."

She blushed but didn't try to explain, instead leaning into him grateful that he wasn't shutting her out completely.

"Are you going to make me sleep on the floor?" Linka looked up in surprise and Wheeler nodded at the double bed. "I'd like to say the possibility that we'd have to share a room hadn't occurred to me but, what can I say, I'm an optimist."

It was a transparent attempt to change the subject but Linka let him. Turning back to her bag, but carefully so that he wouldn't release her entirely, the Russian shrugged, "It is a big bed, I see no reason why we should not share it."

Wheeler winced, "Geez, I forget how innocent you are sometimes."

The gurgle of mirth that came from the Wind Planeteer then was anything but innocent but she moved out of his embrace to hang some clothes in the wardrobe, "I should have said, 'we are both adults, there is no reason we cannot share a bed', da?"

The American eyed her speculatively, an amused expression on his face. "Are you saying you're not so innocent?"

Linka blushed, "I am saying there is a difference between being innocent and thinking like an innocent… especially when you live with someone like Gi, who feels the need to explain things. Although, I am not sure that she does not make some of it up you know."

He laughed and reached out to take her hand, gently but firmly pulling her back into his arms. "Tell me what you're thinking, about sharing a bed with me."

"Nyet." She laughed, relaxing into him, "And I do not want to know what is going on in your head either, I am not ready for that."

"I'd never do anything to hurt you." Wheeler promised.

Linka replied with a simple confidence that warmed his heart. "I know."

* * *

The Fire Planeteer was still wondering about where Linka saw their relationship going when they went back downstairs. She seemed happy to be close to him but in no rush for things to go any further and Wheeler was wary of pushing too hard. The moment they'd shared before she pulled away again seemed significant however and he was more full of hope than ever before.

They'd no sooner re-entered the lounge when his Aunt remembered her promise of a grand tour and when that was finally over she claimed Linka and his mother as company while she made preparations in the kitchen.

Left with the male members of his family and not knowing what to say, Wheeler pretended to inspect the Christmas tree but was saved by Joey demanding they find a ball game to watch on TV. That broke the ice and the next couple of hours were spent in criticising the strategy of various teams.

"I cannot tell if they are winning or losing." Linka commented, returning to the kitchen. "Mr Roberts did not want his drink… he said it was not beer." Her eyes flicked to Cathy but the older woman did not look up from the vegetables she was chopping.

"Call him Uncle Vinnie dear, you're family, not a waitress." Sharon said kindly. "There's no alcohol in the house so he'll have to get used to it."

Cathy did look up then, "You didn't have to do that…"

Her sister-in-law rolled her eyes, "It won't hurt him. Jason never drinks anyway and Joey's still too young."

"Is there anything else I can do?" Linka asked, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Cream." Her hostess said beaming at her, beginning to get things out of the fridge, "You've no idea how nice it is to have some women around. Here, just follow these instructions and I'll sort out the pizzas."

Linka blinked, "You have pizza at Christmas?"

"No darling," Sharon chuckled, lifting the take out menu she was holding "We have pizza tonight so that I don't have to cook." They laughed and she continued, "I probably shouldn't make you two help me but it feels more like the holidays we had as children like this, and Jason is the only one who ever helps out willingly anyway."

"Jason?!" Linka and Cathy exclaimed in unison and then started laughing again.

"He's holding out on us Linka." Wheeler's mother said good-naturedly.

"Da," She agreed, "I will remember that when we get home."

Sharon smiled at them both as the two women began sharing stories about their favourite Planeteer.

* * *

By the time their dinner arrived the three women were on very good terms. They cut up the pizzas into slices and went to join their men folk, and not long after dinner the youngest boys were taken to bed.

Sports gave way to films and though Sharon popped in and out to finish her preparations the others settled down together in peace, all personal disputes forgotten for the time being.

Linka curled up on the settee next to Wheeler, with one arm tucked around her, holding her in place. He seemed happy and this was exactly what she'd wanted for both of them.

"I think I should get Joe up to bed," Cathy said at last, shaking him gently to disturb the snores that had begun to emanate from him. "It's been a long day and Sean will probably get us up early tomorrow looking for his presents."

Wheeler stiffened but said nothing and his girlfriend tightened her arms about his waist, guessing correctly that waking his parents up early in search of gifts had never resulted in anything good.

Linka waited until she was sure they were in their room and then suggested that they too went to bed since they'd had a long flight. Only Joey protested as he saw it would mean his own bedtime.

"It _is_ a nice house," Linka commented as she exited their ensuite bathroom in the pyjama shorts and top she generally slept in.

Wheeler had kicked his shoes off and stretched out on the bed. His thoughts were troubled but her comment recalled him to the present. "Yeah, Uncle Vinnie's good at what he does."

"Do you mind if I read for a while?" Linka asked, turning down the covers and getting in the side of the bed Wheeler had left free.

The American had watched her progress around the room, enjoying the picture she made but now he got up and headed towards the bathroom, "Nope, go ahead, I can sleep through anything."

"I have noticed." She smiled into her book.

Wheeler returned a short time later in only pyjama shorts and got into bed without the least bit of self-consciousness, missing the appreciative way Linka's eyes followed him. "Night Babe."

"Goodnight Jason." She smiled down at him and then returned to her novel.

An hour later Wheeler got up to use the bathroom and when he re-emerged he stood in the doorway for a couple of minutes watching his companion. She'd slid down the bed into a sleeping position and her breathing was slow and regular, but she was still holding her book as if she'd fallen asleep reading.

Finally, he walked forward and carefully took the book from her unresisting hand, put her bookmark in the page she'd been holding and left the book on her side table. Then he went to turn the light off before returning to his side of the bed.

It took the Fire Planeteer a little time to get back to sleep. On the one hand it was difficult to be so close to the woman he loved without being able to hold her, on the other, he was just glad that she was there.


	3. 25th December AM

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three – 25** **th** **December AM**

Linka woke to a child's exclamation that echoed throughout the house. " **SANTA'S BEEN!** " Followed by excited dogs barking.

It was the deep chuckle coming from the space next to her that made her open her eyes with a start however. Before she had time to do more than take in the fact that based on their current positions it was she and not Wheeler who had moved closer during the night, their bedroom door burst open and two small boys clambered up onto the bed.

Linka lifted her head off her companion's shoulder in an effort to sit up before she was flattened, and he released her hand so that he could capture one of his cousins and wreak vengeance by tickling him mercilessly. The Russian laughed and scooped up the other young boy so that's she could do the same.

At their door Sharon laughed at the scene before her and the children's squeals of delight, but called out, "Come on boys, Auntie Cathy and Uncle Joe are waiting to watch you unwrap your presents... If you want them, that is?"

The Planeteers released the young boys who then raced out of the room again, yelling that they did indeed want what Santa had brought.

"Sorry about the wake-up call. We thought it would be easier for Joe if we all went to their room, since he can't run around much these days." Wheeler's aunt added.

"We'll be right there." The American told her and she gave him a knowing look and left. Wheeler ran his hands through his hair making it even messier than it was, and dropped his arms with a sigh as he tried to shake off the last remnants of a good night's sleep. Then he looked at his 'girlfriend', "Merry Christmas."

Linka laughed and without thinking about what she was doing leant over to place a light kiss on his lips. "Merry Christmas."

His eyes both showed surprise and seemed to darken with pleasure. "Yeah." He agreed.

Becoming self-conscious the Wind Planeteer quickly looked away and re-ordered the blankets so that she could get up. "We should join the others."

"Ok." Wheeler got out of his side and walked around the bed to join her.

"Are you going to be warm enough like that?" Linka asked, trying not to let her eyes linger too long on his bare chest, well sculpted as it was.

Her friend grinned, for once not choosing to share what he was thinking about, although given the way he was looking at her she could take a good guess. "I'll be fine."

His hand took hers once again as they made their way to his parents room and Linka was struck by how right it felt. She had always felt a sort of pull towards him, like a magnetic force telling her she needed to be in contact with her handsome American, and the more time they spent together the stronger it seemed to get.

Wheeler of course had felt it too, but had resisted it because that seemed to be what she wanted.

The sound of laughter drew the two Planeteers to an open doorway and inside they found a room much like their own, with Wheeler's family, including Lady and Ace, arranged in and around a large bed. They perched on the edge of a desk just inside, both joining the group and remaining slightly detached from it. It was Wheeler that chose their vantage point, exchanging his grip on Linka's hand for an arm draped loosely around her waist as he pulled her gently down beside him.

"Look what Mom and Dad got me!" Joey exclaimed, coming over to show his present off to his cousin. "It's the latest one out."

The Fire Planeteer seemed just as interested as the boy could want, encouraging him to explain everything it could do before he was drawn back to the lure of opening more presents.

They all laughed as Vinnie opened a gift from some obscure relative of his to find some very loud socks and pair of underpants that they thought any three of them could fit in at once. Sharon too had received a gift from the same elderly aunt, and they each offered suggestions as to what it could be, getting more and more outrageous.

Linka was enjoying the family atmosphere, leaning into her boyfriend, and thinking about some of the Christmases she'd had as a little girl when the majority of her family was still alive. Wheeler too seemed to be enjoying himself, and it was their proximity that let her know the moment that changed.

Sean had come to a present from Wheeler's parents. Up until that point the American hadn't really taken in the fact that the small boy had wormed his way into the bed between the couple but on his opening this particular gift he exclaimed in delight and demanded in his innocent way that Uncle Joe help him to assemble the little model aircraft. The older man promised he would, after dinner, and gave him a hug, laughing with the others at his nephew's reaction.

It was so simple a thing, so natural, that it didn't seem to occur to anyone else in the room how different Jason's upbringing had been. Even Linka didn't think of it until she felt him stiffen, all the laughter gone from his bearing. For a moment she was afraid he would say something but he remained silent, holding her against him and linking their fingers together when she placed her hand over his, as if nothing was wrong.

Aunt Sharon looked at the presents remaining, "Oh Joey, take these over to Wheeler and Linka." She handed him a bag with a smile and Linka received it from the teenager with thanks and a promise to open them later. Wheeler too thanked his cousin but she could tell he had no interest in the contents.

After a few more minutes, when things began to wind down, Wheeler whispered to her that he was going to get his shower now and slipped away quietly. His friend didn't try to stop him but stayed until the party broke up, telling his aunt when asked, that he'd gone to the bathroom.

* * *

Finally free to return to her own room, Linka entered quietly and locked the door behind her, not wanting anyone to come in while one of them was changing. She longed to talk to Wheeler but if he was still reticent she didn't know what to say. The truth was, although she'd experienced a lot of loss, the family she'd had, had always been kind and loving. A part of her wanted to yell at his relatives for being so blind to his feelings but that wouldn't help anyone, including Wheeler. It was frustrating and painful.

The wind planeteer placed the bag of presents they'd been given on the end of the bed and began sorting out the clothes she wanted to wear.

"Your turn." Wheeler said as he emerged from the bathroom in just a towel, not looking in her direction.

Linka hesitated before replying, "Ok," and then gathered up her clothes.

"Linka." She paused as she reached the bathroom door and looked back at him trying to keep her face neutral. "I'm sorry I left you like that… be patient with me?"

The lovely Russian was pleased that he'd said something, even if he still wasn't confiding in her fully, and it showed on her face. "I am not going anywhere."

He grinned in response and she excused herself to get ready for the day.

When Linka returned a short time later, Wheeler was sitting on the bed reading her book. He was dressed in a smarter than usual pair of jeans and a white shirt undone at the neck. Next to him, on her side of the bed, was a small box wrapped in gold paper with a matching bow.

Looking up, the American grinned appreciatively at the neat trousers and form fitting top she was wearing and apparently having gotten over his mood, said, "Come and open presents with me."

Obediently, Linka went to sit next to him, thanking him as he lifted the gift out of the way and handed it to her, and brushing her long hair back out of her face. "Yours is in my bag, it should be on the top now."

Wheeler got up with as much eagerness as his young cousins displayed and she waited with an amused smile on her lips until he returned. He ripped the paper untidily and threw it on the floor, eagerly examining the set of CD's inside. "You remembered!"

Linka not only returned the hug he gave her but settled back against him as she opened her own present. Unlike her companion she had not dropped any hints about what she wanted so the contents were a complete surprise. She gasped, "Jason, it is beautiful!"

The delicately carved crystal bird was sitting on what appeared to be a swing and was by this attached to a silver chain.

"Just like you." He hugged her again and offered to put it on for her. Linka nodded and turned her back to him, shivering slightly as he gently moved her hair out of the way. His fingers felt warm as they brushed against her neck and she was just beginning to think how much she'd like to explore that a little further, when he announced he was finished.

Linka got up to look at herself in the mirror but then returned to his side, exclaiming that it was perfect and embracing him again. Then she pulled away to find the presents the other Planeteers had left with her and added them to the others on the bed.

His good humour restored, Wheeler helped his friend sort them into to piles, and continued to throw the discarded paper on the floor, saying when she queried it that he'd pick it up later. To make him laugh the usually correct young woman began throwing her own torn wrappings over him to join the rest.

"Did you like my book?" Linka thought to ask as Gi's present turned out to be yet another.

"Yeah actually, it seemed interesting." Wheeler commented, adding a box of his favourite chocolates from Ma-Ti to their growing pile of loot. "I thought it was gonna be a romance or something."

The Russian girl's eyes were sparkling with amusement, "Looking for pointers?"

Seeing that as a challenge, Wheeler immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, leaning over so that she was lying against the pillow, half beneath him. "I don't need pointers."

"I do not know Yankee, I have read some of Gi's books," she replied conversationally, apparently comfortable in her new position. "Some of them are quite… explicit."

"And I _**definitely**_ don't need pointers about that!" He told her, wondering how far he could take things without ruining the mood. When she made no move to get away Wheeler leant down a little further and tenderly brushed his lips over hers.

Linka closed her eyes and allowed herself to respond, parting her lips with a soft sigh as he slowly deepened the kiss. His free hand caressed her hair while she rested one of hers on his chest and the other on his waist, neither pulling him closer nor pushing him away.

They parted finally and she gave him a shy smile but then gently pulled away to resume her former position. "We should finish opening these before we are called to breakfast."

Wheeler let her go, knowing that her withdrawal was not a rejection this time and happy to let things take their course.

The only thing left to mar their happiness was the present given to Wheeler from his parents… a set of non-descript shower and shaving products. The sort you give to someone as a token when you don't know them very well.

Linka tried to make the best of it by opening a bottle and saying that it smelt nice but she needn't have bothered. Her partner shrugged and said, "At least they remembered this year."

* * *

Breakfast was brief but pleasant enough. Then Sharon asked in the blandest of ways, whether Linka would accompany them to church later, "Only I don't know what Religion you are dear and if it would offend you you're welcome to stay here."

Wheeler winced and said, "Different Religion, same God, or she wouldn't be celebrating Christmas."

The Russian however smiled and squeezed his arm, answering without offense, "I would like to come with you, as Jason said, our beliefs are very similar."

The older woman seemed pleased and Linka became aware of the intent look Wheeler's father was giving her. She met his gaze calmly but raised an eyebrow in enquiry and he looked away, busying himself with the remainder of his breakfast.

It was still early and most of the morning was then spent in trying out new presents and generally amusing the children. Ben was content to be included in whatever game Joey and Wheeler (and sometimes Linka and Vinnie) were playing but Sean, the quieter of the two, kept retreating to Joe's side.

Linka knew Wheeler was conscious of the boy's preference, even when he wasn't watching them talk or play together there was a kind of hurt puzzlement in his eyes that she found difficult to bear.

The Wind Planeteer had not always been kind to her American companion, she'd criticised and ridiculed and sometimes even dismissed, but most of the time he gave as good as he got. If she went too far, she apologised, if he needed her she was there for him, and if someone else attacked, she defended him. His father's behaviour Linka just didn't understand, and the feelings that caused his pain ran far too deeply for her to protect him from them.

Volunteering to start laying the table for dinner, which was to be held at lunchtime so they could attend the afternoon services, the Russian didn't notice at first that her boyfriend was missing from the group in the lounge and when she did notice she assumed he'd gone to the bathroom. When he still didn't reappear however she excused herself and went looking for him.

"Yankee, are you ok?"

The conservatory was empty save for a sleeping Lady, and the American Planeteer who was sitting with his feet up on the padded window seat, looking out at the garden.

"Yeah." He replied calmly, "It's getting grey up there, I think we're in for snow."

Linka sighed softly and sat down close beside him, facing him and leaning slightly against his legs. "Talk to me."

"I was."

"You know what I mean, please Jason."

It was Wheeler's turn to sigh, "What do you want me to say Linka? I always knew I was a disappointment, now I guess I know what it was he wanted."

"Do not say that!" She exclaimed, alarmed at the direction his thoughts were taking. "It is not true."

"You asked." Wheeler shrugged, "But I guess you're right, I don't think anything I could have done would have satisfied him… I just wasn't good enough, maybe someone better could have helped him."

Linka shook her head, tears starting in her eyes. "Do not you dare blame yourself for his problems! You are one of the best men I know, _**the**_ best. If he does not see that then there is something wrong with him, not you."

Wheeler gave her a disbelieving look, "Yeah, right, you think I'm perfect."

"Being a good man is not the same as being perfect." She insisted, gaining in conviction. "Of course you have faults, we all do, yours are just not ones that matter. Jason you stand up for what is right, for the planet, for people, for anyone or anything that needs help. You care, you are kind, and you do not let how you are feeling make you cruel to others." Her voice grew quiet as she continued, "Some people would have copied their father's behaviour, either thinking it was normal or out of revenge to others but you had the strength to become your own person. That makes you very special."

He looked away, embarrassed by her sincerity, and tried to make a joke, "Just not very loveable apparently."

"Nonsense, _ **I**_ love you." She told him matter-of-factly, not really considering her words, and leant across to hug him so that she was resting her head on his opposite shoulder.

Wheeler tensed but put his arms around her automatically. "What… like a friend?"

"Hmm?" She ran her words back through her mind and froze. "Oh."

"Please don't say like a brother."

It was tempting to hide from the words but she didn't want to lie this time, it was too important. "Nyet, not like a brother."

The American's heart was beating fast and he felt like he was walking on the edge of a precipice. "Well then… I'd have to say that I love you, not like a sister, too."

Linka made a sound that was somewhere between a laugh, a gasp and sob. "That is good."

"Yeah." He tightened his grip a little. "Very good."

She turned her head slightly, and nuzzled against him, and when he returned the gesture lifted her lips to his neck placing featherlike kisses there.

"Are you trying to distract me from all my self pity?" he asked, still trying to lighten the mood. "'Cos if you are, it's working."

Giving a soft chuckle, the lovely Russian kissed him again, this time under his jaw. Wheeler turned his head to capture her lips, ending all conversation for the time being.

Linka didn't object when his hands began to roam, even when they found the hem of her jumper and slipped up to caress her bare back. He was respectful in his confidence, and didn't try to make it more intimate, and under his tender care she relaxed.

"Mom says dinner's ready." Joey stood in the doorway grinning and unrepentant.

The two Planeteers broke apart hastily, both embarrassed, but Wheeler quickly tucked his arm back around his girlfriend and told his cousin to lead the way as if it was all perfectly normal.

As the teenager turned his back Wheeler winked down at Linka and she couldn't help smiling, but she was fervently hoping Joey wouldn't mention to the others what he'd caught them doing, all the same.


	4. 25th December PM

**A/N:** Hi guys, hope you're having a great Christmas!

Thanks to Becks and Miss Mango for reviewing, it's always great to hear what people are thinking.

* * *

 **Chapter Four – 25** **th** **December PM**

Although the American was still painfully aware of the bond his parents seemed to share with his young cousin, the lavish family meal passed without incident and he took a lot of comfort in the affection of his chosen companion. In fact they both felt that all pretence was over between them and that they were now a real couple, however the only sign of this was that Wheeler made sure this leg was in constant contact with Linka's under the table, since a greater display of affection might have drawn too much interest.

Linka would rather have walked to the Roberts' local church – they could see its spire from the back garden – but Joe couldn't walk that far and the younger boys were, according to Sharon, too much to control in such a procession. "And really dear, if we're all going to drive it doesn't make any sense for you and Jason to walk."

Much to their dismay therefore, whilst Sean took a seat in the back of the Roberts' car with Ben and Joey, they were expected to ride with Wheeler's parents. Not that Cathy was a bad driver, but the silence while none of them could think of anything to say was so awkward it was painful. Linka resolutely held Wheeler's hand the whole time and could only be grateful for the short distance.

They reassembled outside the small but popular church and filed inside, taking up a whole row between them. The two Planeteers found themselves squashed between Joey and Cathy in the chilly pew and Wheeler slipped his arm around his girlfriend to pull her closer. More for comfort this time, she decided, than affection. She was correct, but not entirely for the reason she suspected.

Though it was far from the Russian's thoughts it occurred to Wheeler that the last time he'd sat in a church with her they were at a funeral, and he didn't want it to bring back any bad memories. Watching her surreptitiously throughout the service however, he was reassured that her thoughts were elsewhere entirely. In fact she looked relaxed and happy and that, combined with the atmosphere in the church, started to have an effect on him. By the time they left he was smiling again and gave his girlfriend a look with so much warmth it made her blush.

It had begun to snow during the service and there was already a decent covering on the ground, much to the delight of the boys who ran around with the other children randomly throwing snowballs and getting wet. Linka thought her Yankee would have liked to join them but guessed that the presence of his parents was inhibiting him. Seeing the adults amused tolerance, the' responsible' Planeteer pulled gently away from her partner, scooped up some snow in her hand and threw it at him as she turned back, laughing at the look of surprise on his face.

"Hey!" All restraint was forgotten, Wheeler grabbed a handful of his own and threw it back in her direction. She dodged and ran so he chased her and they ended up in the middle of the children's game and were soon as wet as they were.

At last forced to return to the car – although Wheeler had offered to walk the kids home to save on the upholstery – the young coupled cuddled up in the back, their skin stinging from the cold. The Fire Planeteer took Linka's hands in his and rubbed them.

"I suppose this isn't cold for you." Joe said to Linka. She took it as general enquiry, though he made it sound like an accusation.

"In Russia nyet, but I have become too used to living on a tropical island, it will take me a little while to adjust back."

Joe grunted and Wheeler set his jaw, trying not to overreact.

His mother then asked, "Did you enjoy the service? Was it like your own?"

"Very much." Linka replied, "The words are different but they mean the same."

"Are you sure about that?" The older man asked gruffly and ignoring his wife's gentle rebuke added, "Have you two actually thought about the difficulties of bridging the differences of countries like ours… or is 'long term' not that important to you?"

That was a little too much for his son who exclaimed hotly, "Since when have _**you**_ been an expert in relationships?"

"Jason and I have known each other for nearly ten years." Linka added, clasping her boyfriend's hands tightly. "We know everything we need to know about each other."

Joe snorted, "Ten years and the biggest commitment he shows you is sharing a bed when his aunt invites you to spend Christmas?"

Cathy had parked the car during this exchange and instead of answering Wheeler got out, pulling Linka with him so as to prevent her answering. The lovely young woman didn't resist but followed him inside and up the stairs to their bedroom without trying to let go of his hand.

As soon as they were alone he spun round and confronted her, "You know that was all bullshit, right?"

"Of course," her heart was beating wildly from her own anger and anxiety about Wheeler but she was outwardly calm. Locking the door behind them and then taking off her wet coat she led him into the bathroom.

Wheeler let her, watching her hang it up but persisted, "I mean it, they don't understand. Our relationship is less than they think it is but at the same time, it's much more."

Linka nodded and returned for Wheeler coat, unbuttoning it like he was a small child. Again he let her take it but he sounded afraid when he spoke again. "Please Babe, don't let him screw this up."

"Oh Jason," She looked up at him, suddenly realising that it was more than just hurt over the way his father had treated him. Putting her arms up around his neck she shook her head and said softly, "There is nothing he could say that would change the way I feel about you, it is his problem, not ours."

"I know, it's just… I don't want you to have any doubts." He pulled her closer, "This _**is**_ what I want. You're what I want."

The lovely Russian blushed prettily, "It is what I want too. I know it has taken us a long while to get here but we are here and, well it would take a lot more than one sour old man to come between us now, da?"

Wheeler laughed feeling much better, "Da."

"We need to change before we get frost bite." She told him, though happiness was making her eyes sparkle. "A hot shower would probably help too.

The handsome red-head nodded, and seeing that she'd begun to shiver, "You go ahead, I'll dry off in here."

Linka caught his arm, "You should not put off warming up, you could use one of the other bathrooms?"

He shook his head, "I don't want to run into anyone right now, it's ok, I'll just wait."

"Wheeler I am serious, this is about your health." Her voice took on the superior lecturing tone that he normally found irritating but today it didn't seem to bother him. "You go first, I am from Russia."

The Fire Planeteer stepped back to her and pulled her close. "Well I'm from America and we're in America so I guess that makes me more used to the climate." He lowered his voice and spoke sincerely, "Babe you're shivering, go ahead and get warmed up first, I promise I will be fine."

Linka pouted at his stubbornness, "You will not say that when you get frostbite and bits start dropping off."

"Fine." He teased laughing, "If you're so concerned about my bits, you wanna share? It'll be quicker and warmer."

She blushed and stepped out of his arms, but then squared up to him, not willing to back down. "Fine."

Pulling her jumper off over her head and dropping it in the bath, Linka leant into the shower cubicle and put the water on to heat up.

He swallowed, "Uh Babe, what are you doing?"

"Having a hot shower." She told him as if he were an idiot. "I am wet through."

Her trousers came off next and joined her top.

"Together?"

"Unless you are feeling shy?" She hugged herself while she waited to see what he would do, more from cold than modesty.

Wheeler scrambled to remove his clothing before she changed her mind and by the time he was done her underwear was gone and she was standing under the warm stream of water. Despite the boldness of her defiance, Linka's cheeks were flushed and she looked determinedly at his chest as he joined her. She hadn't meant for things to move so fast, it was just the effect he had on her.

"Rules?" The American offered, slipping his arms loosely around her.

Linka shrugged, "I have not done this before."

Wheeler grinned, "Neither have I, but I was asking you to set some limits so I can be sure I don't get carried away."

"Oh." She blushed deeper, and chewed on her bottom lip as she searched for the right words, "I… I do not want it to lead to anything. Yet. Just keep it… I know that innocent is the wrong word but I cannot list what you can and cannot do."

"It's ok." He told her, and kissed her softly, "I get it."

Since they were only trying to warm themselves up and had no actual need to wash, his hands began to trace her outline without the added barrier of soap. Linka leant into him and let her hands trail over the muscles of his chest and then down his arms and around his waist to his back. "Do you have any rules?" she asked.

"No… but uh, you know I can't control my um… reaction, right?" He replied nervously, "I won't do anything with it but… don't laugh!"

She'd started to giggle helplessly, "I am sorry, it was just the way you said that." Linka looked up at him, her eyes brimming with amusement. "I understand you… believe me when the time comes I will be far more embarrassed than you. But I probably need to get used to it, da?"

Wheeler laughed, "Well it might help later on, yeah. It happens a lot when I'm around you."

Embarrassed but pleased to find that they could talk to each other about such things, they continued to explore. He didn't attempt to go anywhere too intimate but took a little pride in the way she reacted to what he did do. Linka was honest with him and once she had got over her initial shyness, playful. It felt right to both of them, and Wheeler couldn't help but be aware that it carried more meaning than any encounter he'd had before, innocent or otherwise.

The duration of their shower was necessarily brief however and when Linka left him to get over his reaction to it she dried herself quickly and returned to the other room to look for warm clothes.

Wheeler followed her not long after, a towel wrapped around his waist. She made no objection to his dropping it to replace it with clean underwear or to the way his eyes followed her as she pulled her trousers on over her own.

Still with just a bra on her top half, Linka started to dry her hair and when Wheeler had put on a fresh pair of jeans he came up behind her and pulled her to him, "You ok with that?"

"Da. More than I thought I would be when I realised what I had agreed to." Linka turned her head to smile at him and received a kiss. "Part of me feels like we need to catch up for all the time we have missed not being together and when you hold me sometimes I forget myself. Thank you for understanding and not taking things further."

"I feel like _I_ should be thanking _you_." He shrugged but she knew that instead of dismissing it he was trying to find the right words so she turned to look at him and waited, "It means something… well it means everything, but it never did before, you know? Kissing and stuff… it was just for fun, but with you, the slightest thing with you is more than anything I could do with anyone else. I feel, I dunno… connected. Dumb huh?"

Linka shook her head. "I feel the same."

He smiled, recovering a little of the confidence he'd lost in being open about his feelings. "Anyway I'd never push you, I don't want to rush this and I really don't want to ruin it."

She let her love shine in her eyes as she pulled away to put a clean jumper on, and then walked back into his arms, resting her own around his shoulders and reaching up to bring their lips together. They kissed then for some time before finally going back down stairs to face his family.

* * *

No one said anything when the Planeteers returned to the others but it was clear from the way the adults didn't meet each other's eyes that words had been had.

Joey jumped up as soon as they entered and dragged Wheeler off to play computer games with him and his cousins and Linka once more joined Sharon and Cathy in the kitchen to prepare a light buffet and some nibbles for the evening.

As they worked, Wheeler's female relatives gossiped with each other about various family members unknown to the Russian, giving Linka instructions but otherwise not making an effort to include her in the conversation. This suited the young woman who was grateful for the time to reflect. Things were moving much faster between herself and Wheeler than she'd intended… not that she regretted anything they had done together as she had told him, but she knew that when he took her in his arms nothing seemed like too much.

 _Nyet that is not fair, he was joking, I was the one that took him up on it and he was a perfect gentleman… well as much as I wanted him to be anyway._ A small smile stole across her lips as she remembered their encounter followed by a faint blush at some of the images it recalled.

Clamping down on that line of thought before her face betrayed her, she finished what she was doing and asked Sharon what she should do with it.

"Put it on the table if you don't mind dear, and those too." The older woman pointed out some filled bowls, but as Cathy went ahead with some other dishes, stopped her before she got to the door. "Linka… I hope, that is my brother means well, in his own way. I know that doesn't help and I wish I knew what to do to make things better between him and Jason but… Joe just keeps putting his foot in it!"

Seeing Sharon was genuinely upset, the Wind Planeteer put down the dishes she carried and gave her a hug. "I will not say that Jason was not bothered by the things his father says and does but he was mostly worried that I would take them badly." She pulled back and smiled at his aunt, "I have assured him that nothing Mr Wheeler can say will come between us and I think he is ok."

"Until the next thing." Sharon nodded sadly, "Thank you my dear."

Linka took the food in and returned for more and Wheeler's Aunt continued, "I think Joe was trying to get the two of you to say something about your relationship, Jason doesn't really talk to any of us you see… but from what Cathy said he, well it came out quite differently."

The Russian girl hesitated. She didn't really feel inclined to be forthcoming with any of Wheeler's relatives just then and she wasn't at all sure that it was up to her to define their relationship to them anyway. At last she said, "Mr Wheeler manages to talk to everyone else without difficulty, if I did not know otherwise I would think it was Sean that was his son and Jason some distant relative that he does not like."

Sharon looked away, "He's embarrassed, he knows what he did and that he can't make it right."

"And he would punish Jason for that?" Linka asked, a little more harshly than she had intended, making the other woman wince. "He cannot go back and do it over but he could act more like a human being now and try to salvage something from their relationship instead of pushing his son further away. Not to mention rubbing his nose in the sort of father he could have been by…"

She broke off, embarrassed that she'd let her temper get the better of her. "I am sorry, it is not my place."

"Isn't it?" Cathy asked from the doorway, making the colour drain from Linka's face. "You probably know him better than I do but I think Jason would like it to be your place." She nodded to herself, tears starting in her eyes, "You do a better job of defending my son than I ever did too. Don't let Joe upset you, he may not show it but he is proud of Jason."

Without waiting for a reply she took two more dishes back to the table.

Linka closed her eyes, "Bozhe'moy."

"Don't worry about it too much." Sharon said kindly, her own eyes a little moist, "Cathy's stronger than she looks and she never thinks badly of anyone who loves her son."

The Russian blushed but let it go at that and not one of the three women gave the slightest indication that the conversation had taken place when they joined the others again.

Wheeler held an arm out for Linka when she joined him on the sofa. He was in a good mood but she could see the strain in his eyes from keeping up polite conversation. Joe was acting as he had done before their car ride too so some of the effort the American Planeteer was making was in not saying anything.

* * *

If he'd been there on his own, Wheeler would probably have excused himself when Joey was finally sent to bed, but although it was already late, Linka showed no inclination to go up and he couldn't help thinking that he'd spoilt too much of the holiday for her already.

Despite Joe's earlier words, the Russian seemed to get on well with the other members of the party, and even his father was being polite to her now – probably down to his Aunt Sharon insisting on it, he guessed – so he decided he could endure it as long as Linka was beside him and they stuck to watching not too sappy Christmas movies.

When the party at last broke up it was almost midnight and both Planteers were tired. They took turns using the bathroom, changing in private without really giving it a thought, and then turned off the light and got into bed on their own sides.

Wheeler lay on his back with his eyes open, no longer tired. All the things that were so obvious in the daylight now began to plague him with worries.

"I can almost hear you thinking." Linka commented softly, "You are tense too, what is wrong?"

"Sorry Babe, I didn't mean to disturb you," he replied, "I'm ok, go to sleep."

"Yankee! Talk to me." she complained.

Wheeler rubbed his face with his hands and then rested them down over the covers, "There's nothing to talk about, you know what's bothering me. Look, I'm just in a bad mood. The same bad mood I'm always in when I'm around my Dad, and it's not going away until we get out of here."

"Do you want to go to a hotel?" She offered turning onto her side towards him, "We do not have to wait here for Ma-Ti…"

The American turned his head and smiled at her in the moonlight coming through the window, "Thanks Babe but no. Try not to worry so much, this is practically normal for my family… actually it's better than normal."

"I wish I could help." Linka replied sadly.

"You _**are**_ helping," He assured her, "Just by being here you make me feel better, I just wish..."

"What?"

"Nothing." He replied, wishing he'd kept quiet.

Linka sighed with impatience and he tried to smooth things over, "Please Babe, I don't want it to come out all wrong and mess everything up."

She returned to lying on her back and stared up at the ceiling. "Meaning that I am doing something wrong."

"No." He groaned, finding himself walking into the exact situation he had wanted to avoid.

"I will understand, I promise. But I need to know."

Wheeler sighed and then said softly, "You're trying too hard…" He continued quickly before she could say anything. "I love that you care, I don't want you to stop caring. I'm just worried that you're trying to fix stuff that's unfixable. I'm worried that you'll take not being able to fix it to heart and I'm worried that you'll get so obsessed with fixing it that you'll end up doing something you regret."

There was silence for a moment and then she said, "If you are talking about what happened this afternoon, I already told you that I do not regret it."

"Yeah, but we've been together like, two days, this isn't like you." He sighed again, fearing that she wouldn't understand. "But it is like you not to back down from a challenge, sometimes you'll do almost anything to prove me wrong. I don't want you to do anything for the wrong reason, even to help me. You don't know how much I want you to want to be with me, how much I want what's happening between us to be real but I'm stuck here with a constant reminder of why I'm not good enough for you and I can't ignore it. Just promise me you aren't doing this out of pity."

She turned to look at him again, ready to give him a piece of her mind despite her best intentions when she encouraged him to be open with her. Then she saw his expression in the moonlight and realised he was completely serious. She let the full import of his words sink in before saying in an even tone, "Some of your family make me furious, I want to yell and scream at them, and _**make**_ them treat you the way you deserve to be treated. But Yankee, they do care for you in their own way, they are here and they are not the worst family in the world. You grew up to become a better person than them and you still have people who love and rely on you, I do not think I have any reason to pity you. There _**are**_ people whom I sincerely pity, and would help if I could, but I would _**not**_ strip naked for them."

Wheeler gave a choke of laughter, not expecting that last, "Fair point."

"Everything that has or will happen between us, has happened because it is you and me." She continued patiently. "You said earlier that we are connected, well I agree with you and it hurts me when you are in pain. Is it really so unlike me to do something to make you smile, even if I would not do the same thing under other circumstances? And da, two days ago I would not have responded the same way but two days ago you would not have told me what I mean to you either."

"I love you." He said simply and honestly, as if to prove her point.

Unable to hide her smile and the glow of happiness that went with it, Linka attempted to continue. "And right now your family are not here with us so how about you stop worrying so much and cheer up?"

Wheeler's grinned widened, "How about you come a bit closer and cheer me up?"

"Well… ok," She said grudgingly, "But only because I want to." He laughed and moved his arm around her so that she could snuggle into him. "Better?"

"Much." The Fire Planeteer dropped his lips to hers, deepening it when he felt her respond. She felt so soft and warm through her pyjama set, it was intimate and cosy at the same time and his heart swelled at her silent encouragement and trust.

They finally parted a little breathless, "I guess we should say goodnight."

Linka nodded, "Dobroy nOchi LyubOv moy, PriyAtnyh snOv."

"What did you say?" Jason asked with a smile, sure he'd got the gist of it.

"Good night my love, sweet dreams." She kissed him lightly.

He grinned and kissed her back and then pulled the covers more tightly about them. "I like that, you'll have to teach me. Sweet dreams Babe."

They found it necessary to share a few more kisses before they were relaxed enough to settle down for the night, but the events of the day were already forgotten in the pleasure of being together.


	5. 26th December

**A/N:** Thanks again for the reviews, it's really appreciated! And thanks to Becks for reading through this chapter and making me slow down when I was in too much of a rush to get it done.

* * *

 **Chapter Five – 26** **th** **December**

Wheeler looked peaceful. Despite all the worries and hurt of the day before, when Linka awoke on Boxing Day still cradled in his arms, his face was untroubled and there was a slight curve to his lips. She smiled and snuggled into him feeling safe and protected.

No matter how comfortable it was however, staying in bed past her usual time had never been easy for the Russian girl and when added to that was a growing need to visit the bathroom, Linka was forced to extricate herself.

Once she was up of course, she found herself falling into her usual morning rituals as she prepared for the day, though she did dress in the bedroom as if daring Wheeler to wake up and convince her to return to the bed. It didn't happen however and she ended up writing him a brief note on one of the discarded pieces of wrapping paper, pinning it to her pillow before heading downstairs.

The house seemed empty, the Christmas decorations feeling a little out of place on a clear bright morning, there wasn't even any snow left.

Putting the kettle on to make coffee for herself and her boyfriend, Linka began collecting the things she'd need, only to nearly drop one of the mugs when she heard a noise behind her.

"No need to be alarmed," Joe said gruffly, taking a seat at the breakfast table.

The Russian shook her head and offered him a smile, "I just was not expecting anyone to be up yet, it is the same on Hope Island, I am always the first."

He grunted in acknowledgment and she continued, "Can I get you anything? Coffee, Tea?"

Wheeler's father looked for a moment like he would bite her head off but then his face softened, "A cup of tea'd be good. Thank you."

Her smile warming, Linka set about her task.

Joe cleared his throat, "I don't object to you, you know. For Jason that is. Cathy seems to think I might have given that impression."

"Thank you." Linka had hesitated only a moment before responding but he caught it.

"You don't much care about my approval I take it." He challenged in his usual rough manner. "Do you think it's odd I want to know how serious my son's relationship is?"

The Planeteer turned to face him, keeping her voice calm although her words belayed that. "I think it is odd that the only sign you show of caring about your son is to suggest that he does not know how to conduct a relationship and I think it is odd that you would choose another child to give your love to when your own is right in front of you. I do care about our families' approval, I am just not sure that _**you**_ have the right to give or refuse it."

She returned to making his drink but continued talking, speeding up slightly as her temper caught hold, "Respect is earnt and lost. Jason is someone you should be proud of, someone whose respect _**you**_ should be trying to earn back. I do not understand why you act the way that you do _now_ , it seems needlessly cruel. I am sorry if I have lost your approval but at least you now know that if you ask me a question I am not expecting I will answer it truthfully even if I would do better to keep my mouth shut."

Linka finished by putting his tea before him and then starting on the coffee.

The silence was deafening and it wasn't until the Russian picked up her two coffee mugs and headed for the door that Joe spoke again making her pause. "I'm not going to explain myself to you. I will say though that I _**am**_ proud of my son… and I still approve his choice of girlfriend."

Linka stood still as she worked through the shock, then she gave a curt nod and continued on her way not knowing what else to say but figuring they'd made a truce.

* * *

Wheeler sighed and reached out to the other side of the bed, opening his eyes when he found it empty. Sitting up to see that the bathroom door was open, he finally noticed Linka's note;

 _'Stay there, I will be right back! X'_

He grinned and shook his head, wondering what he'd done to deserve being so happy. After making a quick trip to the bathroom, Wheeler settled back into his side of the bed and leant over to pick up her book again.

Linka entered a couple of minutes later, her frown immediately lifting when she saw that he was awake, and after nudging the door closed with her arm she kicked her shoes off and climbed on to the bed beside him, offering him a drink.

"Thanks Babe," He put the book down and took the mug in one hand while wrapping his other arm around her and guiding her to him for a kiss.

"I would have made you breakfast but I was not sure Aunt Sharon would like it." She told him, settling at his side to sip her drink.

Wheeler kissed her cheek, "You don't need to wait on me."

She looked up at him saying saucily, "I know that. Are you saying I am not allowed to spoil my boyfriend on occasion?"

He grinned and gave her a squeeze, "You can do anything you want to your boyfriend, Babe, but you've been spoiling me since we got here."

"You are right." She agreed, putting her mug on the side and getting up, only to surprise him by slipping back under the covers. "Time for you to spoil me, da?"

"Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?" he put down his own coffee and slid down beside her, pulling her back into his arms and beginning to nuzzle her neck.

Linka giggled and wrapped her arms around him, "I think you have it worked out."

"I don't know Babe, _**I**_ think I could use a little direction," He murmured against her neck, one hand rubbing her side over her jumper.

"You are not going to get me to talk dirty, Yankee moy," She sounded amused.

He laughed and pushed her top up so that he could run his fingers over the smooth skin beneath, "I just thought you might want to tell me what you like."

Linka kissed his head, "I know what you know, but I have no complaints so far."

Wheeler moved his mouth back to hers and for a few moments they were lost in that embrace. When he pulled back he took hold of the edges of her top and lifted it a little further, "Can we lose this?"

Nodding, she helped him remove the garment and then let her hands settle on his broad shoulders, trailing her fingers along his muscles as he feathered kisses over her bare chest and down to the top of her bra. Linka hadn't missed his appreciation of the white lace she'd chosen to wear that day and it pleased her but she was also glad it wasn't his sole focus.

It felt like he'd caressed every inch of exposed skin before his hands finally began to explore those soft mounds. Linka shivered and pulled him closer, her lips pressing more urgently against his.

There was nothing nervous or inexperienced about his movements and so when he released the clasp at the front and pushed her scanty protection aside, her only thoughts were of how good it felt nestling in his palm, his thumb rubbing gently over the sensitive tip. When his mouth replaced his hand she found herself pushing up against him which let her know just how much he was enjoying it too…

"Wheeler! Linka! Are you up?" Joey's voice outside their bedroom door made them start with alarm and part, Linka grabbing the bedding to cover herself and praying he wouldn't enter. "Mom says breakfast is ready and then we can take the dogs over the park!"

"Don't come in!" Wheeler yelled, earning himself a glare from his girlfriend for being so obvious. "Er, I'm getting dressed… we'll be down in a minute okay?"

He cousin told them to hurry and then they heard him running back down the stairs.

"Bozhe'moy!" Linka exclaimed, her face red as she tried to right her clothing without emerging from the blankets. "What was I thinking? One of the boys could have walked in at any moment!"

She was clearly very distressed and Wheeler wasn't sure how to calm her down because he suspected it was also a reaction to their getting a little carried away, not that it would have gone any further, he'd known she wasn't ready for that.

Linka got out of bed and went over to the mirror to try tidying herself up, but she couldn't look at her reflection.

Finally able to get up himself, the American knelt beside her chair and draped his arms around her waist, trying not to be offended by the way she stiffened. "This is happening too fast, I know that, but please don't ask me to be sorry that it _**is**_ happening. It feels right, it _**is**_ right between us, it always has been."

The wind planeteer had gradually stilled and begun to relax again, and she made his heart soar by saying a quiet, "I know." She sighed and reached out to stroke his hair in a loving gesture. "It is not that I regret anything, I just do not like knowing that I can be so heedless of what is going on around me. I did not _think_ when I climbed into bed with you, not about the door, not about what I was offering you…"

"Hey," He sat up on his knees and pulled her closer so he could press a gentle kiss to her lips, "Don't start imagining trouble where there wasn't any, you weren't offering anything but a little time alone together. I have more than enough insecurities for the both of us without you second guessing yourself, or me."

Linka smiled and shook her head, "I trust you. I am sorry for sending out such mixed messages."

"You're not," Wheeler insisted, "Our relationship is kinda at the first date stage but our feelings aren't, so yeah, it's gonna be confusing for a while but that's ok."

She nodded acceptingly, "I like where we are now, but it might be better if we do not try to repeat that particular experience while we are in your Aunt's house?"

Wheeler grinned at her, "Yeah you're probably right about that, I can still kiss you though, right?"

"You had better!" She teased back, happy that they were on the same page.

He leant in to claim her lips and lingered there before finally getting up and collecting his cooling mug of coffee to take with him into the bathroom, "I'll get a quick shower and then we'd better go down."

Nodding, Linka returned her attention to fixing her appearance in the mirror but as he started to close the door she called his name.

"Yeah?" he took a swig of his drink, now completely at his ease.

"I love you."

Wheeler winked at her, "I know."

* * *

"Lady doesn't really need a leash," Joey told them as they left for the park, "But Mom says I have to use it while we're in the streets."

"Better safe than sorry." His cousin told him, "You never know what other people are going to do, besides it sets a good example for this fella."

Wheeler was keeping an exuberant Ace in check while Linka was holding the two younger boys hands, so their progress was slow but relatively organised. That changed when they got to the park and let the dogs off their leads to run around, and Ben and Sean wanted to play in the kiddies playground.

"Do you not want to throw a stick for your pets?" Linka asked, nervous about watching them both at once. "We can all go over to the playground afterwards."

The boys whined and Wheeler stepped in. "I'll go with them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, no sweat. Come on guys." The little boys cheered and ran on ahead of him, waving at some of their friends who were already there with one or other of their parents.

Linka watched them go but allowed herself to be drawn into a game of fetch when Ace came trotting up with a stick.

"Do you think Jason's happy here?" Joey asked seriously, taking the small, conveniently shaped branch that Lady had found and throwing it for her again. "I mean I think it's been going ok, don't you? Are you having a good time?"

The wind planeteer smiled at him, carefully keeping some of her thoughts to herself. "Da, we have both enjoyed it and I know that Jason loves being with you."

Joey shot her a grateful look, "I'm glad you came."

"Sometimes it makes things easier to have a stranger in the mix," She agreed.

"I don't think it's that." He made another throw and then shrugged, "Mom says you calm Jason and that with a family like ours he needs that. She and Aunt Cathy really like you."

Linka blushed, embarrassed. "Spasiba… er thank you."

"Spasiba is Russian for thanks?" she nodded, and he continued unabashed. "Cool. Anyway, even Dad said it was like you were already part of the family, besides you're fun."

That last made the Planeteer laugh, "That is not something I am often accused of, Jason usually says I am too serious."

Joey frowned, "I don't believe that, he looks at you all gooey-eyed, he wouldn't do that if he didn't think you were fun would he?"

Linka chuckled, "I suppose not."

They played with the dogs in silence for a few minutes before Linka's gaze wandered to where Wheeler was pushing the boys on the swings. She smiled, absently taking the stick from Ace and throwing it again.

When the young dog returned he rested his head against her leg and whined, obviously wanting more attention than he was getting and she immediately dropped down to her knees to embrace him. "You are a wonderful dog, I will miss you when I go home."

He gave a soft bark as if in agreement and then dodged away, waiting for her to throw his toy again, which she dutifully did.

"Maybe you and Jason should get a dog," Joey suggested, adding conscientiously, "From a shelter."

Linka sighed, "It would not be fair to have a dog on Hope Island, it is not the best climate for one and we are away too often. We have Suchi of course but he is not exactly a pet… sometimes I think it would be nice though."

"What did you have in Russia, when you were my age?"

"Birds… canaries for the mines." The lovely blond shrugged, "I cared about them deeply, but they were not really pets either."

Joey thought this over and then said, "You can come and play with Lady and Ace then, whenever you want."

Linka smiled at him, genuinely touched by the offer. "I would like that, thank you."

He grinned at her and then ran off to join his dogs, who had just started a friendly tug of war over one of the sticks.

Looking for her boyfriend amongst the small gathering of supervising adults, Linka was just in time to see Sean fall over as he ran towards the climbing frame. She automatically took a step towards them but Wheeler was already there, jogging the short distance and picking him up to give him a hug. She could hear his voice, (which she could pick out anywhere,) reassuring the young boy, though the words were carried away on the wind, mixing with the other sounds in the park. Soon he was putting him down again to join Ben and the others, the children's laughter carrying over the adult's voices as they competed on the climbing frame.

"Jason isn't the only one that can do the gooey-eyes thing." Joey teased as he came back to her side. "You two have it bad, no offense but I'm never gonna get like that over a girl."

Blushing and laughing Linka shook her head, "I will remind you of that someday."

He snorted in disbelief but turned to watch his brother and cousin, who had now apparently wrestled their older relative to the ground. "I'm glad he doesn't mind about Sean… I thought he might, you know?"

"Da." Linka did not want to say too much because she was sure he did mind about Sean, he just wouldn't dream of taking it out on a small child. "He is very special."

Joey sniggered and she took a playful swipe at him before returning to their game with the dogs.

* * *

Wheeler's eyes opened wide as Linka came flush up to him and slid her arms around his neck, her lips rising to claim his in a none too modest gesture. His arms tightened around her but for once he was painfully aware that they weren't alone.

"Are you ready to leave Lyubov?"

"Er… yeah?" Still stunned, he looked around for the boys, though he'd known where they were a moment before and then – excusing himself to the young women whose children were playing with them and with whom he'd been in conversation— he went to collect them.

Ben was flagging behind his cousin but whereas Sean went to Wheeler immediately, the younger boy dodged him and ran to Linka, holding his hands up in a request for a lift.

The tired boy snuggled into Linka's arms as they walked back and she kissed his head affectionately, oblivious of the way Wheeler was watching her, his eyes soft and a slight smile on his lips.

Sean and Joey walked hand in hand a little way ahead of them which left the American Planeteer in charge of the dogs but he didn't mind. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that kiss about on the playground?"

"Just staking a claim," She laughed, and seeing that she'd made him even more confused, "You did not notice all the single mothers circling like vultures?"

His eyes widened, "Are you serious? Babe, they were just being friendly, and giving me tips about looking after kids. Besides I don't think they could all have been single."

Linka rolled her eyes, "If they were not single they should not have been looking at you like that, but I cannot blame them entirely, you made a cute papa."

It wasn't often that Wheeler was speechless but he was then, and extremely embarrassed… but, also just a little bit pleased.

Sharon took Ben up to bed for a nap when they got back but Sean chose to curl up in Joe's lap.

Linka cast a glance at Wheeler but he didn't react and she wondered if he was getting used to the idea. In any case Joey called on them both to join him on his games console and she thought it was best to go along with it.

* * *

"How about we play my new board game?" Joey asked excitedly as they cleared away the dinner things. "It's a quiz and we can play in teams..."

His father groaned at the suggestion but Cathy and Sharon agreed immediately and Joe just shrugged. The younger boys had been fed and put to bed earlier, so that only left the two Planeteers.

"Jason? Linka?" the boy persisted, not planning to let anyone escape.

"Jason will not play if I do," the Russian told him, "At home the others refuse to let me join in such games, they say there is no point because I always win."

Everyone, even Joe started to exclaim at how unfair that was but Wheeler just laughed and held his hands up, "Hey, I never said I wouldn't play with her again, that was Ma-Ti."

Joey looked surprised, "He didn't seem like a bad loser to me?"

Wheeler chuckled and said pointedly, "He _**didn't**_ lose. He was on Linka's team."

Five faces became just a little wary as they turned to the lovely Russian. She shrugged, "I might have gotten a little competitive."

Her boyfriend snorted in amusement at her understatement.

Linka glared and put her hands on her hips as she addressed him, "It was your fault, it was you I wanted to beat, you had been annoying me all day."

"Uh huh, you keep telling yourself that." he stepped forward as he spoke and pulled her to him, placing a kiss on her pouting lips.

His family laughed and Joey started laying out the board. "You can be on my team Linka, I like to win too."

Leaning into Wheeler and returning his embrace she replied, "Spasiba, at least someone appreciates me!"

Vince had used their uneven numbers to escape to the television set but occasionally shouted out answers when the players didn't know them. The rest had divided into three teams and settled back around the dinner table.

"Nyet, if we take that path it will cost us more moves to get home." Linka shook her head with finality.

Joey nodded and continued to argue anyway, "Yeah but the questions are easier so we're more likely to get through, the other way is into Food and Drink, I don't know anything about cooking."

"It is fine, I will answer." the Russian replied firmly and moved their counter.

The young man sighed and lapsed into silence, resting his chin on his hand and looking thoroughly bored as Linka answered their questions again.

It was Wheeler and Cathy's turn next and Linka insisted on picking their question and reading it out because she knew what would be the most difficult for him. She pressed her lips together in annoyance when Cathy answered correctly, even more so when Wheeler's mother assured them it was guess.

When play passed to Joe and Sharon, the Russian girl tried to help them by pointing out a better strategy than the one they were using, in fact Sharon baffled Linka as she seemed to be moving their piece according to which colour square she liked best.

When the frustrated Planeteer was finally moved to expostulate with her, stating that, "You do not understand, the goal is to reach the final square in the most efficient way possible", Sharon smiled kindly at her and said, "No dear, the goal is to have fun answering lots of questions."

Joe and Wheeler looked away from Linka's perplexed face to stop themselves laughing but accidently caught each other's eye in the process which promptly sent them over the edge.

"It is not funny." Linka poked her boyfriend in the side, not sure whether she should be offended.

Getting himself under control, Wheeler linked her hand with his and then raised it to his lips. "Yeah it is, you just have to accept that not everyone has the same goals, you'll have to be content with beating me."

Linka raised an eyebrow, her expression changing from offence to amusement, "Except that you are ahead of us and it is unlikely we will catch up."

"Yep," Wheeler grinned evilly, "And I know it's just burning you up inside, not because you're losing, but because we didn't out smart you. We're winning out of pure dumb luck and there's not a thing your logic can do about it!"

His family erupted into laughter, including Vince, and Linka found herself joining in. After that she ceded control of their game to Joey, but retained her grip on Wheeler's hand.


	6. 27th December

**Chapter Six – 27** **th** **December**

The two Planeteers rose early the next morning, knowing that Ma-Ti was coming to take them home, but they would both have preferred to stay curled up together under the covers.

They had spent a comfortable evening laughing and joking with Wheeler's family, never out of contact for more than a few minutes and with nothing to mar their happiness before they fell into a peaceful slumber in each other's arms.

"It's gonna be hard to sleep tonight, knowing you're just out of reach." Wheeler sighed.

Heading towards the door of their bedroom, but glancing back over her shoulder, she said, "Well, I do not _**have**_ to be out of reach..."

"Really?" his change of countenance was so rapid that she burst out laughing but she also took his hand and nodded as she guided him downstairs.

Joe was already in the kitchen with Lady laying at his feet. The dog rose as they entered and made a fuss of them but Joe just grunted into his coffee.

Leaving Wheeler to play with his cousin's pet, Linka refilled the kettle but didn't get the chance to do more than that.

"I'll do that for you darling," Sharon sailed into the room in her dressing gown. "What would you both like for breakfast?"

"You do not need to keep waiting on us," Linka blushed, "We honestly do not mind making our own breakfasts."

Wheeler's Aunt smiled, "I know but I enjoy it and it's my last chance, at least until you convince my nephew to bring you back."

They thanked her and settled themselves at the table, chatting with her while they waited.

The others drifted in, in various stages of consciousness, all wanting to see the couple before they left.

* * *

Joe stood unsteadily, intending to go upstairs to finish dressing, and Wheeler reached out to steady him, receiving a gruff, "Thanks."

"I'll come with you," the Planeteer offered, "I need to pack and bring our stuff down anyway."

The older man made no objection, though he didn't offer any encouragement either. Cathy beamed at them both.

"Are you already packed Linka?" Aunt Sharon enquired politely.

"Da, Jason says I am a neat freak, but I like everything organised," the Russian girl confirmed.

Sharon smiled, "You'll get over that when you have children."

The children immediately protested but the adults laughed.

"Oh it is _**not**_ just children." Linka put in, "Ma-Ti and Kwame have their moments, although sometimes I think

Wheeler leaves a mess on purpose just to see how I will react."

"Men." the two older women agreed in unison making the Planeteer laugh again, and Vince protest.

A noise outside had the three boys running to the windows and even the adults craned their necks to see. Linka however recognised it immediately as the geo-cruiser coming in to land, and their ride home. She rose smiling, "That will be Ma-Ti."

Sharon exclaimed something about not being dressed and rushed from the room, leaving her husband to go with Linka to welcome her friend.

Lady and Ace beat them to the front door but their excited barking ceased as they reached it and they sat obediently to the side, waiting for it to be opened. Vince stared at them.

"Ma-Ti." Linka explained affectionately, then opened the door to welcome her friend.

The Heart Planeteer was surprised when Linka greeted him with a hug, she was rarely so open with her feelings. He could feel that something had shifted for her but wasn't sure what it meant.

"Come in and meet Wheeler's Uncle Vince." They had barely had time to shake hands before the dogs were once more craving the attention of the newcomer. Ma-Ti laughed and knelt to embrace them just as Wheeler came down the stairs.

"Hey Ma-Ti." he called. He was carrying his and Linka's bags and manoeuvred around the small group in the hall without stopping. "Just gonna put these in the 'cruiser. Linka, you wanna make sure I haven't missed anything?"

He was gone before she could answer and she found herself staring after him, an uneasy feeling in her stomach that she couldn't quite put into words.

"Well," said Vince, "Why don't we go back in the kitchen so you can meet everyone else, Ma-Ti?" He moved a little way down the passage and waited for them to follow. "Sharon will be down in a minute... I hope you haven't eaten yet, she won't be happy unless she's had a chance to feed you."

Linka followed them with the dogs as her friend assured their host that he could manage a second breakfast.

Wheeler entered the kitchen a couple of minutes later, just behind Sharon. "You two ready to go?"

Everyone protested and his Aunt insisted that she be allowed to pack them some cakes and things for the trip... after Ma-Ti was full.

"Thanks." the American replied quietly, smiling at her and, it seemed, resigning himself to staying longer.

"Come and help me check upstairs?" Linka suggested, wanting a moment alone but he shook his head.

"I'm good, you go ahead." He walked away from her and snagged a slice of the toast that had been set in front of Joey.

"Hey Mom, Jason's still hungry, he stealing my breakfast!"

His family laughed and Linka slipped away unnoticed.

It didn't take the Russian long to check their little suite and make sure nothing had been left behind, and when she re-joined the others Joe was already with them, Sean sitting on his knee.

Wheeler had stopped eating and was carrying on an animated conversation with Joey, but his laughter didn't reach his eyes.

"Ready when you two are." Linka called out over the general noise and finally received something like a smile from her boyfriend.

Ma-Ti was talking with Cathy and Vince but made haste to finish his meal, sensing that his friends didn't want to linger.

Wheeler began the goodbyes, hugging most of his relatives briefly, and awkwardly shaking his father's hand. They hugged Linka too and assured her that she would always be welcome in their homes, and though it seemed like the children and their canine companions would never let them out of the door, they finally found themselves waving from their rising craft.

Wheeler breathed a sigh of relief and slumped momentarily in his chair before launching into a barrage of questions about their youngest friend's holiday with his Grandfather.

* * *

"Spasiba," Linka smiled as Wheeler, who had insisted on carrying her bag for her, dropped it inside her door. She was about to ask him to come inside with her but he was already walking towards his own cabin. "Yankee..."

He turned but didn't return, "Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?" she took a step towards him and lowered her voice, "Since Ma-Ti arrived you have been... I do not know."

He shrugged and looked away, "It wasn't Ma-Ti, just the usual... Dad. Look, can we talk about it later? I need some time to think about things."

"Ok." She replied quietly, not knowing what else to say but feeling suddenly like an outsider.

He nodded thanks and walked away.

Trying not to think about whether his father had changed his mind about her and managed to convince him that a relationship with a 'Ruskie' really was a bad idea, the Wind Planeteer set about unpacking. Half an hour later she arrived in the kitchen to find Ma-Ti snacking on a bowl of cereal. Wheeler was nowhere in sight.

"Have you heard from Kwame?" She asked, not wanting a conversation about her own plans just then.

"Yes, he will be back tomorrow to pick me up." Ma-Ti watched her pour out a glass of orange juice and accepted when she offered him one. "Are you sure you do not want to come with us to Gi's?"

Linka smiled and put the glasses on the table, taking the seat opposite him, "Nyet, thank you but I have already cut my time with my family short… I have been considering going tomorrow, when Kwame returns. I was supposed to be there anyway after all."

Ma-Ti nodded as he chewed a mouthful of food but surprised her a moment later by saying, "I do not think Wheeler would be very happy if you did that, he is worrying about your having been stuck with his family as it is, if you go before we do…"

"He is?" She shook her head, "There is no reason for him to…."

"He is coming," The Heart Planeteer warned, knowing that their friend didn't like to be talked about. "Gi has also been in touch she said she has a new surfboard that she wants to race against Wheeler's."

The American spoke in a low voice as he entered, "I'm gonna have to disappoint her, I'm planning on staying with Linka. Babe, do you know where the fabric softener is?"

The Russian girl blinked, "You are doing laundry?"

He shrugged, "Figured I might as well, I didn't do it before we left so…"

She found it for him and when he departed again, gave Ma-Ti a shrug.

* * *

"Night Ma-Ti." Wheeler sighed and leant back on the settee.

 _Linka's probably mad at me… she definitely wasn't happy but I've never known her to be so… quiet about it. I guess I wasn't saying much either._

The Fire Planeteer rubbed his face with his hands and then set about clearing away the games console he'd been playing on with Ma-Ti all night. Linka had started off reading beside them but had eventually given up and gone to bed.

 _I don't even know if she wants us to be a couple in front of the others, or how to behave with her._

He sighed again, he was too tired to think about it.

Wheeler had been feeling weary all day, ever since his conversation with his Dad. Tired and detached. He still didn't want to talk about it and being alone with Linka meant just that.

He wasn't sure how much damage he was doing to their relationship and he knew if he messed up this one chance he'd regret it later far more deeply than what he was currently feeling about his father... and still he couldn't seem to make himself do anything about it.

When everything was turned off he headed to the Wind Planeteer's cabin and silently slipped inside. He could just about make out her form in the small bed. "Babe?"

There was no response except for the slow rhythm of her breathing, she was fast asleep.

He hesitated for a minute or so, unsure of what to do, and then retreated to his own room. She'd said they didn't have to be apart, but that was before. It seemed like so long ago and he didn't have the energy to argue with her if the invitation didn't still stand.

It was a long time before he fell asleep and when he did, it was anything but peaceful.


	7. 28th December

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

 **Chapter Seven – 28** **th** **December**

When Wheeler finally dragged himself out of bed it was late morning and after grabbing a bowl of cereal he found the others in the common room, chatting with the newly returned Kwame.

The African looked around as he entered and greeted him with his usual friendliness. Ma-Ti too acknowledged his entrance but Linka sipped her drink without looking up so he sat on the coffee table facing them rather than squeezing in beside her on the couch.

The American ate his breakfast in silence while Kwame continued to tell them about the improvements going on in his village. "It is good to see so much effort being put into education. I was asked to talk to the children at the new school about our work, and there was a lot of interest. Mubutu is going to be working with them as well..."

Wheeler let his friend's voice fade into the background, unable to concentrate on sustainable eco-systems when he had more personal matters to worry about.

"How was your family?" Kwame startled Wheeler out of his reverie, and turned to include Linka, "Did you have a nice time?"

The Russian had started to nod when Wheeler suddenly stood up and answered for them both, "It was fine. I'm gonna go get a shower."

Ma-Ti spoke up quickly hoping to improve his friend's spirits, "It is good weather for wind surfing?"

Wheeler grinned, "I'll meet you at the dock, give me ten minutes."

Deliberately not watching her boyfriend's departure, Linka picked up her book and pulling up her legs, retreated into her seat.

Ma-Ti had run off after the Fire Planeteer to get ready but Kwame lingered. "Will you not join us?"

She shook her head not taking her eyes from the print, though she had no idea what it said.

When the others joined him and Wheeler realised that Linka had remained behind he hesitated, but he needed to let off steam and clear his head and going back to start what would probably turn into an argument was not the way to do that.

A couple of hours later he returned to the common room to find that Linka had apparently not moved. "Hey Babe."

She didn't respond so he tried again, though his voice lost some of its energy. "You want some lunch? I can put together some sandwiches or something?"

"Nyet. Thank you." She didn't look up.

The American stood there in silence, not knowing what to say or do. He was aware that he wasn't handling the situation in the best way but the little voice he'd lived with for most of his life that told him he wasn't good enough had been especially loud since he first saw his father with Sean, and after his last conversation with Joe he was feeling very off balance.

It hurt that Linka was reverting to type, making her part in the last few days seem like a dream, but how could he blame her?

At last he turned and left and the lovely blond hastily brushed a tear from her cheek, forcing herself to keep reading even as her vision blurred.

* * *

"I thought you were going to have lunch?" Ma-Ti called out as he and Kwame reached Gi's cabin.

Wheeler continued to open and shut his team mate's door as he checked the way it moved. "I'm not hungry. I promised Gi I'd fix her door, it keeps sticking."

His friends exchanged a look, knowing full well that he'd made the promise months before.

As if sensing the exchange, he added "It's easier to fix stuff when she's not around to 'supervise'."

"It could still wait until after lunch." Kwame suggested but the American shook his head.

"One of the solar panels on the eco-copter needs to be replaced before you guys head to Asia, I figured I'd do that this afternoon."

"Do you need any help?" the youngest team member asked, still trying to make things better.

"Nah, you guys go ahead, I got this."

When they reached the kitchen they found Linka viciously buttering bread and slamming around anything that moved.

Ma-Ti grabbed some fruit for himself and Suchi, and then beat a hasty retreat but Kwame joined her, calmly gathering the ingredients for his own midday meal as if he was unaware of her mood.

Eventually she settled at the table, only to stare at her sandwich and side salad as if it had gone off.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Da, but not with you." she caught his startled and slightly hurt expression and shook her head. "I am sorry, I did not mean it like that. It is Wheeler, he is shutting me out, I want _**him**_ to talk to me. I thought... I thought it would be different now."

"What happened?" her companion asked softly, seating himself beside her. "It is obvious there is something wrong but he is not talking to us about it either."

Linka sighed, "I think his Papa said something, he was fine until just before we left."

"It went well then? Before that?" the Earth Planeteer asked.

Nodding slowly as she considered her words. "It was difficult for him, there were things... mostly with Mr Wheeler. He was not entirely happy but he was dealing with it, we were dealing with it together. We had fun. But now... I do not know."

"Was his father drinking?" Kwame asked gravely and she shook her head.

"Their relationship is so damaged, Jason is constantly waiting to be kicked and his father has no idea at all how to talk to him or behave in front of him." There was an edge of steel to her voice when she said that last, letting her anger at the older man peep through.

Her friend noticed, but he'd been distracted by something else. He grinned, "Jason?"

Linka blushed, "You knew his name."

"Yes, I just have not heard you, or anyone else, use it."

"I do, sometimes." She bit her bottom lip, and then confessed, "They thought I was his girlfriend... so I was. And I liked it. I do not like... this."

Kwame was silent and thoughtful for a moment then said, "Do you expect Wheeler to apologise for something?"

She looked surprised "Nyet of course not…"

"You are acting as if you are annoyed with him, as you do when he has done something you do not like and are waiting for him to make it better."

Some of the colour drained from her face and the sense of guilt was almost overwhelming. Kwame was at least partially right, she realised. Wheeler had asked her for time but she hadn't liked the way he was dealing with it and had withdrawn from him as much as he had withdrawn from her, and yet… "Or, I am waiting for him to make it worse. What if it was about me?"

The African shook his head not understanding.

"His father had already made some comments about our relationship, and my coming from a different background. What if I am the cause of whatever he is going through, what if I have damaged their relationship further just by trying to help, and he just does not want to tell me?"

Kwame shook his head, "If he had said anything against you Wheeler would be furious, not to mention protective, instead he is hurt and confused. Ma-Ti does not like to pry but he did say that, while Wheeler was keeping whatever was bothering him close, his reaction to you was more wary. As if he could not face an argument with you… which I have to say I find worrying, it is certainly not like him."

Linka mumbled something under her breath that sounded Russian, "I knew the things Joe says gets to him, I should have been more supportive but, it is all new and we came home and everything seemed to fall apart… I do not know what to do."

"Exactly what you said, be supportive." Kwame suggested. The young man was grinning as he continued, his voice taking on a teasing note. "Show him that you are not annoyed anymore, and that you still want to be his girlfriend. You must have some ideas about how to do that?"

Blushing Linka nodded, "I guess so."

Kwame raised an eyebrow at her response, "Just how much of a girlfriend were you on this weekend away?"

"Kwame!" her mouth had dropped open and her skin deepened in colour. She threw a slice of cucumber at him. "You are starting to sound like Gi."

He laughed and started on his lunch. "You did not answer my question, I notice."

"Nyet," Her look turned saucy as she recovered from the shock, and picked her own sandwich up. "And I am not going to."

* * *

Linka was glad that Kwame had warned her that Wheeler wanted to work on the 'copter, it meant that she had been able to avoid an awkward scene when she had gone shopping on the mainland by taking the geo-cruiser instead.

She'd decided that confronting him definitely was not going to work if she wanted to remove the distance between them, but attacking him through one of his other loves might… that is, she thought he might let his guard down if he were well fed.

Closing the oven on the last stage of the baking process, the beautiful Russian began clearing up the mess she had made.

"Is that… pot roast?" Wheeler asked as he opened the kitchen door, sniffing the air.

"It is trying to be, but I have never made it before." She gave him a pleased smile, "Aunt Sharon gave me some recipes, I thought I would try one out."

He'd walked up to her while she spoke and now, without thinking about what he was doing, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently but soundly. "You're amazing."

Linka laughed with pleasure and leaned into him, "Good, then you will not mind helping with the clean-up."

"Sure Babe, whatever you need." He sounded subdued, tired. He would normally at least have made a show of protesting but instead he'd been working hard all day without complaint.

She tightened her grip on him and raised her lips to brush against his, "This, I need this."

It seemed that he did too because he suddenly tightened his grasp, locking her against his body as his mouth devoured hers, all trace of fatigue gone. Linka melted into him showing both passion and relief.

When air became necessary, Wheeler buried his face in her shoulder, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, especially waking up with you, I am sorry." It was, she thought, incredible how much better she felt just being in his arms.

"I did go to your room last night but you were asleep… I guess I felt kind of weird about it. I didn't know if you were mad at me, or if I should stay when we haven't done that here." He stood a little straighter to look into her eyes and shook his head, "It was hell being on my own again though."

Linka nodded in agreement, "For me too, and for the record, I would have been less mad if I had woken up with you… not that I had a right to be angry, you are not obliged to tell me everything."

He sighed at her lowered gaze but she could still feel his reluctance to broach the cause of his distress, "I don't want any secrets, I'll tell you everything eventually, it's just that right now I can't get my head round it, let alone explain it to someone else. Even you."

"I know," she reached up to stroke his hair, now looking back into his eyes, "I promise to be patient, but please tell me one thing?" he nodded warily and she had to swallow her nerves, "Did he want you to break up with me?"

"What? No!" the American's surprise made her breathe a sigh of relief, "Oh Babe I'm sorry, if I'd known you thought that… not that it would have mattered, I'd have told him where to go, you know that don't you?"

Shrugging awkwardly she said, "When you are holding me like this, da , but…"

"Sweetheart no," He pulled her close again and pressed kisses into her hair, "I told you, I love you. I wouldn't give you up for anything or anyone, you're the only one who can end this."

"I do not want to end it." Linka assured him in return, "I love you too and I love being with you, being your girlfriend… it has felt so right these last few days, at least until we got home. We need to find a way to make it work here too."

Wheeler grinned, "It's working right now."

She let him take another kiss, then, "Dinner will be about half an hour, how about you clean up while I start getting dessert ready?"

"I'm not sure I'm ready to let go of you," he told her jokingly, but with a little more truth in his voice than he'd meant to reveal.

The Wind Planeteer shrugged and pulled out a chair, gently encouraging him to sit on it so that she could seat herself on his lap with her arms around his neck. "We must not forget about the pot-roast entirely, but it is ok if we get a little distracted."

The warmth in his eyes as their gazes met made her happier than ever, "What if Kwame or Ma-Ti come in?"

She ran her fingers through his hair again, and replied matter-of-factly, "We should probably stop then, so that we do not put them off their dinner."

* * *

Dinner went well with all four Planeteers enjoying the classic beef dish. The couple hadn't been disturbed and they'd even managed to get the kitchen tidy before the others arrived, although their friends were treated to an unusual amount of laughter and teasing from the pair. Kwame and Ma-Ti did exchange a few glances when they all settled down to watch a movie after dinner however.

Wheeler chose the end of the couch so that Linka could cuddle up next to him, which she did with only a trace of self-consciousness. He disclaimed any interest in selecting a film however and once it started, though Linka's physical proximity made him feel better, he couldn't keep his thoughts from returning to his childhood and their recent visit home.

The lovely Russian could tell that Wheeler's mind was elsewhere, even the way he responded to her was automatic, but she reminded herself to give him the time he required. The main thing was that he wanted her there, and he'd been very clear on that point.

"Goodnight!" they called at last, as their friends headed off to bed.

Linka yawned and snuggled closer to her boyfriend, "We should go to bed too."

He looked down at her and his eyes gradually returned to the present, "Yeah, I guess we should."

Linka sat up and pulled away, "Will you come to my room?"

"Yep, as long as you stay awake." He winked.

"Even if I do not, I want you to stay with me." She asserted and he leant forward to kiss her, taking her back into his arms and making her giggle. "Yankee… bed time."

He left her at his cabin to get himself ready for bed but made it to hers in record time. When he entered Linka was standing staring at her bed.

"Something wrong?" and because he couldn't help himself, he moved up behind her and pulled her back against him.

Linka turned her head and smiled but said, "Our beds were not made for two people, you will not have much room."

He shrugged, "I don't mind if you don't."

She shook her head, her smile widening before she moved out of his embrace to climb into the small single bed, lying on her side to give him room. He followed her with some difficulty, at first trying to lay on his side and then his back but finding both times that his feet or a leg hung over the side. Linka began to laugh which didn't help, but he finally got them settled by lifting her on top of him so that he could move over further and then letting her slip back around him, positioning her limbs wherever was most comfortable.

"First thing in the morning I'm asking Gaia if we can get double beds." He told her.

"I thought you said you did not mind?" She teased, pillowing her head on his shoulder.

Wheeler kissed her hair, "I don't. But you know if we try anything other than a quick kiss goodnight, one of us is gonna end up on the floor."

Chuckling, the lovely Russian raised her lips for the promised kiss and sighed with pleasure as he complied. It wasn't quick at all though, in fact they spent more time tenderly exploring that activity than they had yet spent on anything else.

Linka's mouth and tongue were tingling with pleasure when they parted and a pleasant warmth had spread throughout her body. She sighed and closed her eyes, tired but not yet willing to go to sleep. There was still some tension in her boyfriend's frame and she wondered if he was worrying again. Thinking that maybe the pressure of yet another family party would not be a good idea she voiced the thought that was in her head.

"Jason, would you rather go with the others to Gi's than straight to my family?"

Instead of helping him relax he stiffened almost imperceptibly, "Sure, if you want… and Gi probably wouldn't mind if we stayed there, if you want more time alone with your family."

The Russian's eyes flew open and she pushed herself up so that she could look as his face, "What?"

"It's ok Babe… I know I'm kinda messed up, and I shouldn't have invited myself along with you anyway."

"Durak!" She poked him in the side making him tighten his arms to stop her doing it again. "I meant both of us, I thought it might be easier for you if we were all together. Or we can just stay here if you prefer, but whatever we do, it will be the two of us, da?"

His grin returned and some of the tension left his body, "Ok. Sorry. For everything. I shouldn't be letting anything come between us, least of all stuff that doesn't really matter anymore."

Linka laid her head back on his shoulder, "I understand, honestly. It is only that I do not like seeing you hurting especially when I am not able to do anything about it."

The American kissed her forehead, "Being able to hold you helps. Knowing that you see someone worth spending time with, helps."

"I see someone without whom my life would be meaningless." She whispered. "It scares me how much I need you Yankee."

"There's nothing to be afraid of." He told her, switching from vulnerable to re-assuring as he always did when he felt she needed to be looked after. "What's the Russian for 'I love you'?"

"Ya tebyA lyublyU."

He asked her to repeat it and then tried it himself. After a few goes she told him he had it right, but he kept whispering it until she said, "I love you too."

The silence stretched on and she thought he might be falling asleep but then out of the blue he said, "Dad said he was proud of who I'd become, in spite of him. He said he can't fix our relationship and since I don't need him it would just be hypocritical to try to be a dad to me now. Sean's a chance to prove that he can be a better person…" he gave a bitter little laugh, "I'm damaged goods Babe, a failed experiment that he's embarrassed about. He just wants me out of the way so he can get it right this time."

"He did not say that!" She cried hotly, rising up once more.

"Not in so many words, but it's pretty much what he meant." He shrugged.

She shook her head, "I do not believe that… Jason he is absolutely terrible at expressing his feelings, he has no idea what to say to you but that does not mean he does not want you in his life. He told me that he was proud of you and that he approved of us. I admit that I did worry that he had changed his mind but if he had it would have been out of concern for you. Do you not see that it bothers him that he might have been a bad influence on you, but he has no reason to be embarrassed about the person you have become."

"Then why can he be a Dad to Sean and not me? Why does he know how to talk to him, how to love him? …What's wrong with me Linka?"

Tears threatened at the edges of her vision and finally spilled over when she realised he was crying too.

"Nothing! He is ashamed of what he did to you, it is his problem Jason, it always has been."

She buried her head in his shoulder and let him do the same, holding him tightly while he cried it out.


	8. 29th December

**A/N:** I'm sorry I'm running a little late but thank you for all the reviews!

* * *

 **Chapter Eight – 29** **th** **December**

The steady heartbeat beneath her head was only slightly less comforting than the strength she could feel in the arms wrapped around her. Linka smiled and turned her head to kiss the muscled torso. It was like waking up in one of Gi's romance novels she thought, a soft giggle escaping her lips at the thought.

Wheeler sighed but didn't stir, even when she wiggled herself higher up his body to look down on his sleeping countenance. His eyes were still red, his jaw slack, and his hair sticking out all over the place… not exactly the picture of a romantic hero, but her gaze softened with love all the same.

As usual her fingers were itching to run through the orange locks and now she had no reason to hide the impulse they did just that, smoothing the disorder. Wheeler smiled in his sleep and she bent down to press her lips against his. He moaned softly but still didn't wake.

Glancing at the clock, Linka gave the tiniest shrug and lay down again with her head on his shoulder. If he needed more rest after the stress of what he'd revealed to her, she'd give it to him. Resting one hand over his heart the Wind Planeteer closed her eyes and let herself drift back towards unconsciousness.

Linka's resolution lasted a little less than an hour.

Unable to sleep at that time of the morning, there was only so long she could lie still and quiet while she wanted to be up and doing. If things hadn't been so new between them she might have tried to slip out of bed and leave him sleeping but she had a feeling he'd need a little reassurance after the previous evening so instead she decided to see what it would take to wake him up.

Starting by peppering his shoulder with light kisses, she let her fingers trail over the well-defined contours of his chest, daring herself to go lower on each pass. She spent a little extra time nuzzling the crook of his neck but avoided the stubble on his jaw by going straight for his mouth after that.

The rhythm of his breathing had changed and his heart rate increased so she knew he was awake when her tongue traced the contours of his lips, but she continued away, slipping it inside to flick against his. Wheeler's arms tightened around her and he tilted his head to press their mouths more firmly together.

"Hi." She smiled at him as they parted.

"Hey," Wheeler turned on his side, towards her, intending to entwine them more fully together.

Unfortunately he forgot that there wasn't a lot of room and committed himself to the movement without thinking and too much of him ended up over the edge of the bed. Linka gripped him tighter as she realised what was happening but his weight was greater than hers so instead of keeping him in the bed, he pulled her out on top of him as he crashed to the floor, hitting his head on her bedside cabinet on the way down.

There was a moment of silence and then they both started to laugh.

"Ow." The American said belatedly, reaching up to feel his skull.

"Let me see." Linka sat up on her knees, one leg either side of him, and leant over to gently part his hair and make sure he wasn't bleeding… which of course meant that he ended up resting his forehead against her chest. He had also chosen to steady her with one hand on her waist and another on the back of her thigh, which made it hard to concentrate but after a moment she said, "It did not break the skin but you are probably going to have a bump."

"You'd better keep me up all night too, just to make sure I don't have a concussion."

Linka sat down on his legs, keeping one hand cradling his head while the other slid down his chest. "I will look after you Yankee, do not worry."

"I'm not." He covered her hand with his, still holding her around the waist, but lowered his eyes, "Sorry about last night."

"Sorry for confiding in me?" she challenged, "or sorry for having feelings?"

"Sorry for being a wimp?" He shrugged.

Linka pinched his arm, making his eyes fly back up to her face, "The only thing you need to be sorry for is putting up barriers between us, do not spout macho crap at me Jason, if we are going to make this work we need to be open with each other."

His eyes had taken on a gleam of amusement and when he spoke he was trying not to laugh, "Did you just try to swear at me in English?"

"Did you hear what I said?" She countered, ignoring him.

Wheeler nodded, "Loud and clear Babe, I get it, you and me against the world. Forever."

She laughed and playfully poked his chest, "You had better remember that."

He pulled her down for another kiss and she moved closer, then quickly scooted back again. "Oh, you, um…"

"Often. You were going to get used to it, remember?" he teased and slowly pulled her back against him, raising his knees to keep her there and leaning back against the cabinet. "Ok?"

Blushing, she nodded and wrapped her arms around him, returning to their interrupted kiss and trying to concentrate on his lips.

"You wanna continue this in the shower?" He suggested after a while.

"Do you not want to go back to bed?" Blushing again she clarified, "I mean, it is early for you, I only woke you up because I did not want you to wonder where I was."

He smiled, "Thanks Babe, but I've been sleeping a lot better lately… not counting the night we came home. I'd much rather spend the time with you."

She knew that if she asked him to take his shower separately he would, it was a request not an expectation. Even though they'd done it before, and it hadn't exactly been a casual gesture, it had more significance in their own home and they were both aware of that.

Linka leant in to him again letting his kisses reassure her, though it was her logical side that needed to be convinced that they weren't rushing things since the doubts that were normally fluttering about in her belly were completely still.

Wheeler was completely relaxed, as if sitting on her bedroom floor all day would suit him just fine, but at last she pulled back and gave him a mischievous smile before getting to her feet and offering him a hand. "Just a shower."

It was an instruction not a question and he nodded before taking her hand and getting up.

"With kissing." He added cheekily as he followed her to the bathroom, and she had a feeling he'd be testing a few other boundaries over the next few days... but that was ok too.

* * *

The smell of toast and bacon frying made Linka's stomach rumble as she entered the kitchen. "Mmm I think I like having someone get up before me."

Wheeler turned and grinned, "Is that why you took so long to get dressed?"

"I did not take long," She protested, putting herself back in his arms, "If you actually brushed your hair and then had to put make-up on, you would take longer too."

"I can't find a shade to match my eyes," He told her with a straight face, but joined in her laughter, placing a light kiss on her lips. "The guys left early, there's a note on the table."

She shrugged and kissed him again but then pulled away and reminded him not to burn the bacon.

When they sat down to eat Linka broached something that had been on her mind, "You did not actually answer my question last night, do you want to go to Russia or would you rather we stay here… it is ok if you have had enough of family for a while."

He reached out and stroked her cheek, "I've had enough of _**my**_ family, I can handle yours. Though I don't suppose Mishka would be too happy about us sharing a room huh? "

"I do not know. I have not been in this position before." She answered, taking a sip of her juice. "I will call Grandmuska later and let her know about us… it will give them a chance to get used to the idea before we arrive."

"It's only for a couple of days," he shrugged, sounding unconvinced. "We should be able to stand being apart for a few hours a night."

"Speak for yourself, I am already dreading the next mission where I have to share with Gi." She smiled at him.

Wheeler took her hand and raised it to his lips, knowing that she was only half joking. "Wait 'til we have our first real fight."

The Wind Planeteer shook her head, "We are definitely not going to sleep apart when we are arguing, even if I have to yell at you all night."

He laughed at her novel approach, "Whatever you say Babe."

They were sharing the washing up when Gaia appeared, "Linka, Gi is calling on the planet vision for you."

"Coming," Linka put down the plate she was drying and stretched up to give her boyfriend a peck on the lips.

"Oh, hey Gaia?" Wheeler stopped the fading spirit as the Russian dashed from the room, "You wouldn't mind if we got a double bed, right?"

Gaia gave deep laugh, "No I don't mind. Are you and Linka moving in together? I can re-arrange the cabins for you if you like, while it's quiet?"

Wheeler hesitated. Although Linka had made it clear that she saw their sleeping arrangements as a permanent change, he wasn't sure she was entirely ready to give up her own space. "I'd like that but I'd better ask her first, we haven't really discussed it, you know? It's all a bit new still."

"I understand." Gaia gave a slight nod of approval, "I think I can make your beds a little larger without too much effort, perhaps that will do for now?"

"Thanks Gaia."

* * *

"Gi!" Linka called to the view screen as she entered the Crystal Chamber, "Are you having a nice holiday?"

"Never mind that," Her Asian friend waved it away, "What exactly is going on between you and Wheeler?"

Linka laughed, "I take it Kwame and Ma-Ti have arrived?"

"Stop stalling." Gi grinned, picking up on her friend's good mood.

"I told you that I let his family believe that I was his girlfriend so that I could go with him?" Gi nodded, "Well, I think we forgot we were pretending."

Laughing, Gi asked, "So does that mean you're actually together now or just kind of avoiding the issue? The guys didn't seem sure…"

Linka blushed, "We were still working things out but we are together. Officially."

The Water Planeteer squealed in delight making her friend laugh again. "I am so happy for you."

"Thank you." Linka bit her bottom lip, trying to contain her smile, "So am I."

"I want all the details!" Gi persisted.

The Russian shook her head, "Not like this, when we get home you can ask me whatever you want."

Wheeler's voice interrupted and he followed it inside, making straight for his girlfriend. "Hey can I come in, or are you still talking about me?"

"See what I mean?" Linka said, pulling his arms further around her and leaning back against his chest, "There is no privacy here at all."

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked in a low voice, though Gi could still hear him, as well as Linka's equally quiet, "Nyet."

She also saw the look that passed between them and it was so intimate her cheeks reddened.

"Having fun little Mermaid?" Wheeler recalled her attention, "I'm sorry I skipped out on you."

Gi smiled, "Don't worry Wheeler, I can have fun without you. Besides, I know you two don't get as much time alone as you'd like."

"We have only been together for a few days." Linka pointed out.

"Oh and you didn't want to be alone before that?" Her friend gave her a look of amused disbelief, "You weren't fooling _**anyone**_."

"She fooled me." Wheeler said, kissing his girlfriend's neck and making her shiver.

Shaking her head the Water Planeteer said, "I'm going to let you go, I'll see you in a couple of days anyway.

Just one more thing before I do… kiss him?"

Linka blushed, "Why?"

Gi laughed, she wanted to gauge how comfortable her friends were in their new relationship, since Linka wouldn't just tell her, but she wasn't surprised that she was uncomfortable with a public display of affection. "No reason, I just wanted to see if you would."

Huffing at what she considered to be her friend's immaturity but irritated enough to not want Gi forming her own ideas about how things stood, Linka turned and brought her lips up to Wheeler's, cupping his face with one hand.

Wheeler pulled her closer and kissed her back, thrilled by her boldness but careful not to do anything to embarrass her.

They parted and Linka raised one eyebrow at her female friend, "Happy now?"

Gi, whose eyes were wide, nodded and signed off before she was called on to comment, leaving the other two Planeteers to burst into laughter.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Linka asked as she swayed in her boyfriend's arms.

The music had been her idea, the impromptu dancing, his.

After Linka had made her call to her family – during which Wheeler had been sent back to the kitchen – they'd spent the day playing on the beach and in the ocean. They'd watched the sunset together before Wheeler had put a couple of pizzas on and they'd eaten the slices in the common room, chatting quietly about the music and the small crossover in their tastes. What was playing wasn't a favourite of Wheeler's but it had struck him as something you could slow dance to without really listening it, and it was only a small step to suggesting it when they'd finished the ice-cream he'd found for dessert.

"You. Us." He kissed the top of her head. He'd been focused on her all day but he guessed that for a while, anytime he was quiet she would be worried that he'd started to brood over his problems with his father again. "I was thinking that I'm glad we got a day to ourselves because it doesn't happen very often, but that I'll be glad when things are back to normal… only like, the new normal, with us together."

"Mmm, I will like that too." She sighed.

"Tired?"

She looked up at him and smiled, "Just relaxed… and happy."

He nodded, she'd seemed happier all day than he'd ever seen her and he was right there with her. "Me too."

Wheeler had been insensibly reassured by her attitude to their friends regarding their relationship, and if he had been a little uneasy about why she hadn't wanted him to be present when she spoke to her family, he had been soothed by the confidence with which she spoke about their impending visit afterwards.

"Are you sure there is not something bothering you Yankee?"

He gave her a squeeze in response, "What's bothering me, is that nothing is bothering me… It all feels a bit too good to be true."

Linka laughed, "Da it does. Would you feel better if I told you off for all the mess you have left in the kitchen? Or maybe I should remind you that you forgot to water Kwame's garden? Or complain about how you leave the seat up on the toilet…"

He stopped her list with his mouth, and then said, "Let's go back to you pretending not to notice those things ok?" she chuckled, "Though I guess I'd better do something about the garden before we leave tomorrow huh?"

"I did it after I spoke to Grandmuska." She told him with an affectionate smile.

"You could've just reminded me."

"I know." She shrugged.

Wheeler reached up to brush a stray strand of hair away from her face, "Spasiba."

She beamed at him and then settled her head back against his shoulder. "Do you want to know what I am thinking about?"

"Always." He assured her.

"When you got changed earlier, did you happen to notice that the beds in our rooms have gotten bigger?" She asked, "I checked yours on my way to the kitchen."

He chuckled, "I told you I was gonna ask Gaia about that… did you think she'd been watching?"

"Nyet!" she tickled his sides, "I was thinking we should go and try them out."

"What, both of them?" He caught her hands to his chest, grinning down at her.

"Just one." Linka shook her head at him, "We have to be up early tomorrow remember?"

He kissed her, "Sounds like a good idea to me. You know Gaia did say…" He hesitated and the Russian raised an eyebrow in enquiry. "She offered to move us in together while we're away." He swallowed, "I said I'd ask you, in case you thought it was too soon or anything."

Linka bit her bottom lip in thought, "I suppose it is, isn't it? I mean if it were anyone else we would say it was crazy after being together for so short a time…"

"But?" He asked hopefully.

She smiled, "But, we need to learn to live together and that might actually be easier if everything was ours, rather than yours and mine."

"I am kinda half afraid to touch anything in your room…" He confessed.

"I do not like that you have somewhere you can shut me out of." Linka added.

The American nodded, "You said you wanted me to stay with you the other night, but even knowing that now I don't think I could get in your bed without you actually saying it's ok."

"I am going to have to learn to live with the mess sometime…" She laughed as he responded to her teasing by tickling her.

When they calmed down again he said, "So are we gonna do this then?"

Linka stretched her arms up around his neck and pulled him down to her lips, "Move in with me Yankee?"

"Yeah." He breathed and then silenced them both.


	9. 30th December

**A/N:** Hey guys, I'm really sorry for disappearing on you, I hope you still want to read this even though it's now a bit late. I promise to try to finish it before next New Year! Thanks for your reviews and thanks to Becks and Miss Mango for the extra encouragement.

* * *

 **Chapter Nine – 30** **th** **December**

"Have you got everything?" Linka asked as she double checked the cargo hold of the geo-cruiser.

Wheeler rolled his eyes, "Yes."

"I can carry my own bag…" She offered, wondering what it was she detected in his voice.

"I've got it." He insisted.

Linka frowned and looked at him closely, "Then what is wrong, and do not tell me nothing?"

The American sighed, "I'm just feeling a bit, nervous I guess. Meeting my girlfriend's family for the first time, you know?"

"You have met them before." She said perplexedly.

"But not as your boyfriend. I didn't need to impress them. Hell, impressing Mishka was the last thing on my mind!"

Trying not to laugh as she remembered how jealous Wheeler had been before she'd finally told him that the tall handsome blond was her older brother, Linka stepped forward to give him a brief peck on the lips. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Easy for you to say," He grumbled, but followed her to the door and over the field that led to her village.

The young man in question was actually leaving the house as they approached and paused to re-open the door for them. "Linka," He embraced his sister, and clapped the overburdened Wheeler on the shoulder. "I will not be long, the Yevstigneyevs have offered to lend us their fold-up beds because they are going to stay with Iosif and his wife this year, but I must go now before they leave."

"I'll help," Wheeler offered, quickly placing their luggage just inside the door and falling in beside Mishka, leaving Linka to go in search of her grandmother alone.

Closing the front door, the Wind Planeteer headed for the kitchen knowing that her relative would be busy preparing food for their upcoming celebrations.

"Mishka, is that you?" the old woman asked in Russian, turning as she heard someone behind her and then breaking out into smiles "Moya Ptichka!"

Linka laughed and hugged her, answering her in her own language, and telling her that she had missed her.

After Grandmuska had inspected her face closely to assure herself that she was well, she looked over her shoulder, "But where is your young man? He did not come with you after all?"

Blushing slightly, Linka gave a shy nod, "We saw Mishka on his way out, he went to help him."

"Ah, he is a good boy." The older woman nodded in approval, "Do you want something to eat?"

"Nyet I am fine, thank you." Linka replied, "I will move our things into my room if that is alright and then come and help you."

The Wind Planeteer had said the words lightly but her Grandmother caught their meaning, "Your brother will not be pleased, we thought you would share with Gi, while the boys stay with him."

Linka forced herself to meet the older woman's eyes, "I am not a child anymore, or even a teenager and I have not been for quite a few years."

"You are still his baby sister," Grandmuska replied with an indulgent smile.

"And Jason is the man I love." She gave a helpless shrug, "This is not a fling, it is my future. Mishka must understand that… if you ask me, it is time he was finding someone himself."

That drew a laugh and a nod from her relative, "That is what I am always telling him. Go and make yourself at home little bird, I will talk to your brother."

* * *

"If we turn it on its side we can probably get around that way?" Wheeler suggested and Mishka grunted in agreement as he lowered his end of the bed.

When they finally wrestled it into their lounge, he said, "We had better leave this here and go back for the other. I am glad you arrived when you did Wheeler, I do not think old Yevstigneyev would have been able to help me."

They thanked their neighbours and wished them a safe trip to their son's, and a Happy New Year, and then struggled back with the second bed, continuing on with it to Mishka's bedroom. The young man had what had used to be his parents room, it was the largest of the three and had a double bed. There was already one fold up bed made up against one wall and just about room enough for the other two, though they would probably be falling over each other on the way to the bathroom.

Linka's brother sank down onto the end of his bed, getting his breath back while Wheeler leant against the wall.

After a moment the Russian looked up with mischief in his eyes, "So I think that this is as good a time as any to ask you what your intentions are towards my little sister, da?"

Wheeler stood up straight, startled by the question coming as it did, even though he could tell that Mishka was half joking, "Er good… I mean they're honourable… I… I love her."

Then, with his father's behaviour very much in mind, it was his turn to surprise, "Look, I know I'm not really good enough for her. I don't know what she's told you but can see why you'd be worried, if it weren't for the Planeteers I probably wouldn't have amounted to much. But the thing is, I do love her and for some reason she loves me, and I will do everything I can to deserve her, I swear."

Mishka frowned, "I do not know what it is that Linka should have told us, but I am inclined to think it cannot be very important. I will tell you what I do know; the first time I met you, you saved the lives of my entire family, for no other reason that I could see than that you cared deeply about my sister. You have a trusted position that requires a lot of hard work, determination and bravery, but more than that, Linka trusts you."

The American looked distinctly uncomfortable so he continued, "You are not used to hearing well of yourself I think, but I did not ask you about your relationship to make you doubt yourself, if it is your intention I would be proud to call you brother. Linka has told us little but I know her well enough to know that she is serious, to have told us anything at all, and that she would be very much hurt if you are not as committed as she, so I asked."

"I'm serious." Wheeler met his eyes for a moment letting him see the truth there, and then smiled sheepishly, "But, to be honest she's kinda taken me a bit by surprise and I'm still reeling. I mean, I've spent years trying to get her to believe that we could have a future together and not knowing if I was just imagining that she felt something too and then we spend one, not so great, weekend with my family and she's made her mind up. Not that I'm complaining, I'm just not sure what I did different, you know?"

"That sounds like Linka." Mishka laughed, and offered him his hand, "Welcome to the family Wheeler."

"Jason." Wheeler corrected him quietly, shaking hands firmly. "And, spasiba."

* * *

"Mmm, something smells good," Wheeler commented as he and Mishka entered the kitchen.

"Typical Yankee." Affection coloured Linka's voice, instead of the usual sarcasm.

She turned around to greet him but her grandmother had got there first, "Wheeler, how good it is to see you! Give an old woman a hug!"

Wheeler laughed and complied unselfconsciously while behind him Mishka's teasing went unheeded, "Call him 'Jason' Babushka, he is no longer our mysterious stranger."

When the American would have released her she stopped him by taking his face in her hands, and nodding approvingly over her conclusions, "Let me look at you. You have grown into a fine, handsome young man, I can see why my little bird has lost her heart to you."

"Nyet you cannot," Linka chided her, moving closer to pull him out of the older woman's grasp and wrap his arms around herself, "it is not at all visible. Being irresistibly kissable is just a lucky coincidence."

Wheeler immediately puckered up, making her blush, but she kissed him briefly anyway, relaxing as he tightened his grip around her reassuringly. Her family laughed at the exchange, happy to see the sometimes reserved young woman be open about her feelings, and from the way the Fire Planeteer gazed at his girlfriend there was no doubting his sentiments either.

"Sit down all of you," Grandmuska told them, "You must be very hungry by now." Waving away Linka's offer of help she began preparing some plates for them. "Did you get the bed's set up?"

"Da," Mishka replied, "They only just fit, but they are ready to be made."

"Did you not do that too?" Linka asked, a slight criticism in her voice.

Her brother frowned at her, "We did the heavy work, you can do the woman's work."

Wheeler didn't know what Linka said in reply because she switched into Russian. It didn't sound very friendly, but then neither did Mishka's response.

"They do this," Their grandmother told him unperturbed as the siblings harangued each other, "They support each other when something is wrong, and if anyone else picked on one of them they would turn on them together, but sooner or later they are back to bickering like a couple of hungry chipmunks with one stash of nuts between them."

She placed their lunches on the kitchen table in front of them, ignoring the indignant looks of her now silent grandchildren, "It is not very polite of them to do it in Russian though."

Wheeler was laughing as he thanked the older woman but wisely chose not to comment.

"Linka no doubt does not want her boyfriend knowing the sort of language she uses." Mishka said getting in one last shot. His ire having evaporated at the prospect of food, he tucked into the meal.

The Wind Planeteer glared at him and said, "After lunch Mishka can make up the beds and Jason can help us in the kitchen."

"Uh… me cook?" He'd been tentatively testing some of the food but he looked up quickly, "I don't even know what this all is, let alone make it… maybe I'd better help with the beds."

"Nyet, I have seen how you make beds Lyubov, you throw the covers over and hope for the best." Instead of the harsh critical tone she usually used to deliver such assessments, her voice was warm and soft and for once he realised he was being teased. "Besides, Aunt Sharon told me that you help her in the kitchen, and Grandmuska is a good teacher."

Wheeler gave a little shrug, knowing he'd lost the battle but not really minding. As he risked another piece of unidentified sustenance, admitting to himself that it was good whatever it was, Grandmuska complimented Linka's new necklace.

"It was my Christmas present from Jason," She replied, one finger unconsciously stroking the crystal bird. "I love it."

"I hope he has another present ready for _**our**_ Christmas," Mishka teased with a straight face, "It is still several days away, I am sure he will want to respect your beliefs as well."

Linka gave her brother a mortified glance, "You know we did not get last week off because it is Christmas for Wheeler, it is just generally quieter during that period!" She'd asked her relatives to make her Yankee feel welcome and it felt as if her brother was deliberately being difficult.

Grandmuska rolled her eyes, "Linka when will you learn that your brother says these things to annoy you?"

"Besides," Wheeler put in, "I thought you gave presents on New Year, not at Christmas?"

Mishka laughed, "You are correct, we do. On Christmas day we attend endless church services, you made the right choice not to come then."

"It was not our choice!" Linka insisted and seeing that she appeared to be getting a little upset by her sibling's attitude - though he was sure that Mishka didn't mean anything by it – Wheeler took her hand and tried to smooth things over.

"Linka sat through one of our services instead, it felt just as endless to me but she said it was shorter, that right Babe?" He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb and she nodded. "I'm afraid Christmas is the only time I attend services these days."

His gambit was successful and the questions that her family then put to him about his religion were respectful and interested, Linka calmed down and they made it through the rest of the meal with polite conversation.

Grandmuska was beaming at her new grandson, as she thought of him, the whole time. She couldn't miss the way Linka responded to him, or that he was aware of her shifting moods and did his best to calm them. They were both, she thought, very lucky to have found each other.

Wheeler volunteered to wash up, putting off any actual food preparation as long as he could and Mishka went to answer the door as the chime sounded, guessing that it was one of their neighbours in need of something. He called his grandmother a few moments later and when she'd gone, Linka moved over to the sink to rest her head against Wheeler's arm.

"You ok Babe?" he turned his head to kiss hers.

"Da… I am sorry about Mishka."

Wheeler dried his hands and turned to take her into his arms, "You worry too much. He and Gram have been super nice to me… although I'm kinda glad I don't have a big brother, he knows exactly how to get under your skin huh?"

The lovely blond laughed and snuggled against him, "You do have a big brother now, he just has not worked out yet how to drive you crazy."

"He won't," Wheeler promised, "But we'll fall out pretty quick if he actually manages to upset _**you**_."

"He will not." She smiled up at him, raising her lips for a kiss.

Before they could seal their agreement, they heard their names being called from the other room. Wheeler sighed but his eyes were laughing, "Well, I feel at home." He released her but took back her hand as they headed to join the others.

The lounge was a mess of suitcases, travel bags and noise, and in the centre of it stood two very attractive well dressed women, who also happened to be identical twins. Wheeler judged them to be a few years younger than himself and his girlfriend, who had gone very still beside him.

"Linka!" One of the girls enthused, coming over to embrace her. She remained unresponsive except for tightening her grip on Wheeler's hand to prevent him releasing her. The girl didn't seem to notice but turned from her to take in Wheeler, undressing him with her eyes. "And Babushka says this is your boyfriend… I'd never have guessed."

She gave Wheeler a dazzling smile and said, "No offense, but I've always seen Linka as someone who would go for something more… nerdy. I'm impressed."

It dawned on the Fire Planeteer that her accent was not Russian but French and he was even more confused.

The other sister was getting very close to Mishka and the older man was looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"Grandmuska, can I have a word with you in the kitchen please?" Linka's voice was cold as ice.

"Of course moya ptichka, we can get everyone some drinks." To their visitors she added, "Make yourselves comfortable, Jason and Mishka can keep you company while we're gone."

As soon as they were out of earshot Linka turned on her relative, again reverting to her native language, "They are not staying here."

"I cannot ask them to leave," Her grandmother pleaded, "You know they lost their father this year, they are all alone now."

"Did you know they were coming?" The Wind Planeteer demanded, "Did you invite them?"

Grandmuska shook her head, "I would have warned you."

Slightly mollified Linka nodded, "We can go to Gi's, her parents will not mind and if they do we can always go back to Hope Island from there."

Tears started in her relative's eyes, "Oh Linka, no. Please my darling, we see so little of you…"

Ashamed of having hurt her grandmother and determined not to cry herself, Linka turned towards the window. "Fine, but I do not know where you are going to put them. Do not expect me to share a room with them."

"No, but it is a problem," Grandmuska agreed, starting to make the refreshments she had promised, "Even if we can borrow more beds, I do not know where we are going to put them."

Linka's logical mind couldn't help trying to solve the problem, despite wanting to be able to tell the two girls that they would have to go elsewhere. "Your bed is bigger than mine, they could share that, if you do not mind sleeping in my room for a couple of days? Gi will not mind sharing with you."

"But where will you go?" the older woman asked, clearly still worried that her Grandaughter intended to leave.

Linka shrugged, "I will share with Wheeler in the boy's room, it is not a big deal, we often all camp together, and I can change in the bathroom or my room anyway."

"Thank you," She came over to hug her but Linka returned it awkwardly.

Forgetting the argument she'd had with her brother, she said, "I will go and make up the other beds. Excuse me."

* * *

Mishka suggested they all sit down, choosing one of the arm chairs, and more effectively putting distance between himself and his admirer than Wheeler who sat on the opposite end of the sofa but immediately found the gap being closed.

"Jason Wheeler, this is Mariya and Inessa Berezin. Our fathers were childhood friends." Mishka explained.

The Planeteer gave them a friendly nod, wondering which was which, but not wanting to ask. "So you grew up around here?"

Mariya laughed, a deep throaty chuckle that she knew men liked, "Papa would bring us here for vacation, but he worked in France, where he met our mother and we grew up there."

"It is lonely for us now they are both gone," Inessa agreed, looking soulfully at Mishka as if she was hoping he'd ask her to move in, "So we still come back when we can."

Her twin leant towards Wheeler, her voice seductive, "It is so good to have _**close**_ friends, n'est pas? We should be close too, I want to know _**everything**_ about you, every _**intimate**_ detail."

Wheeler was amused and it made his eyes sparkle, attracting her further. "Why stop at friends? Family is much better, don't you think?… Just treat me like a brother, and I'll be happy to have you as baby sisters."

Mishka choked back a laugh at the girls momentary affront but Inessa recovered quickly, "That is how you think of sweet little Linka then too, yes?"

"Nah, Linka's special." The look in his eyes when he spoke of his girlfriend was so plain that it silenced them, at least for the time being.

They didn't have a chance to regroup however because Linka stormed through the room at that point, heading for the bedrooms and Wheeler excused himself without a backward glance.

"Babe?" he watched her gather sheets from the linen cupboard and stalk into Mishka's room. When she didn't answer he followed, "You want some help?"

"Nyet."

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"Nyet." She shook out a base sheet and laid it over one of the fold ups.

Wheeler walked up to her and gently but firmly took her hands from her work and compelled her to sit on the end of her brother's bed, his arms around her. "Talk to me."

She hadn't resisted, wanting his comfort even if she was too annoyed to ask for it. "I do not want them here."

"How come? I mean I thought it was the more the merrier?"

"Not them."

Keeping his irritation in check, the American patiently probed for more information, "They've lost their parents right? I got the impression you're the only family they have?"

"They are not family, they were the offspring of my father's friend and if you are going to take their side you might as well go back to them. I am sure they will not mind, I saw the way they were looking at you."

Nettled he said, "Is that what this is about? You don't trust me?"

Linka winced and turned into his embrace, "Nyet, of course it is not. I am sorry, it is not your fault, it is them."

He held her tight and stoked her hair, "Ok then, let's get something straight right now, I'm on your side, always. No question. Even when you're being unreasonable… but it's not like you to be ungenerous Babe and right now I'm not seeing why you're so set against them if you trust me. I want to understand?"

She sighed and after a moment, gave in. "They are younger than I am so everyone always assumed that I would look after them when they were here, they made them my responsibility and they did everything they could to get me in trouble. They are mean and spiteful… they always reminded me of the Siamese cats in the Lady and The Tramp."

He burst out laughing and she gave him a hurt look, "It was not funny."

"Sorry Babe, I just had this image of these two little girls trying to eat your goldfish," he mimed holding it over his open mouth and she dug him in the side, laughing in spite of herself. "That's better."

Linka smiled and snuggled against him but she said, "There was a little Fabergé trinket box, it used to be my mother's and I loved it… not just because it was pretty but because it was hers. Papa did not like me to take it but I did, I would just hold it, I was so careful with it…"

"What happened?" He asked, although he was fairly sure he could guess.

"They took it." She shrugged, "At first they lied and of course Papa thought it was me. I was angry – usually I did not stand up to them, I was shy then – I cornered them in my room and accused them."

Linka's jaw was set and her voice cold, "Mariya looked straight at me and took it out of her pocket, then she threw it at the wall and it shattered. I screamed and they burst into tears… they said it was an accident and I was told off for being unkind; they were just children, they did not understand it was wrong, they did not mean to break it, it was only a thing, I must forgive them. But I know the truth and I will not forgive."

"Sounds like they were spoilt brats," He kissed her head and rubbed her back, trying to offer comfort. "Do you want to go home?"

"Da, but it would hurt Grandmuska." She swallowed, "They spoil everything Jason, I just wanted this holiday to be perfect, I wanted you to feel like you are part of my family too."

"I do." He hugged her closer, "Besides, we're here together, what could be better than that?"

The pretty Russian looked up at him and smiled, acknowledging to herself as she did so that he always made her feel better about things. She answered his question with a slight shrug, "A room to ourselves? There is no chance of that now."

Wheeler groaned, "I hadn't thought of that. It's only for a couple of days I guess, and I wasn't sure we'd be allowed anyway, but it's still going to be hard not being able to hold you when we go to sleep. I'm pretty addicted already."

Pleased, she said, "I have told Grandmuska I will not share with them, I will stay with you in here. Mishka will just have to live with it."

"Ya tebyA lyublyU." He told her.

"How much?" she challenged him, willing to be distracted. Scooting back on the double bed she lay back and held her arms out to him.

Wheeler shook his head and followed her, taking her back in his arms and pressing his lips against her neck, "You're trying to get me into trouble, Mishka will kill us."

Linka hummed with pleasure, "Only if he catches us, but Grandmuska will keep him with her guests for now and Inessa will help her. It is probably the only time we will get to be alone the whole time we are here…"

"You're shameless," He sighed, but she knew he was joking since he continued to caress her and she giggled, finally silencing him with her lips.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Mishka asked as he entered his bedroom.

Fortunately their earlier make out session had not been discovered and they'd spent the rest of the day relatively peacefully even if there was an air of hostility radiating out from Linka. Wheeler had stayed by her side, keeping their hands woven together whenever they weren't working. It had been enough to keep her polite at least but he'd breathed a sigh of relief when they'd finally gone to get ready for bed.

"Going to bed?" Linka replied to her brother. She was in fact trying to climb awkwardly over her boyfriend to fit between him and the wall in the first of the temporary beds. Wheeler was steadying her hips but looking warily at their roommate, wondering if there was going to be another argument.

"There are two other beds in here. Until your friends arrive at least, you should use one of those." He sounded disapproving until he added, "That is going to collapse in a minute."

Linka sighed and let Wheeler lower her onto him, sliding over into the gap rather than risk hurting him by trying to lay down on her own. "It will have to do, I will not sleep alone to accommodate _**them**_."

Wheeler laughed and tucked the covers around her, holding them in place and kissing her head, "You know, just over a week ago you wouldn't have shared a bed with me to accommodate them."

She tilted her head up to smile at him, "Nyet, but I would have pretended to so that I could share a bed with you."

The American kissed her tenderly and Mishka coughed to remind them that he was still there.

He had actually been watching the way Wheeler treated her and was impressed by the gentle but confident manner with which he took care of her. He remembered his father telling him that a woman was to be cherished and protected and it seemed that his sister had chosen a man who would do both.

When she had called her Grandmother she had all but ordered them to accept him as part of the family, and Mishka had done his best – within reason – to make Wheeler feel welcome. He would not have been doing his duty by her however, if he had not reserved his judgement on their relationship until he saw for himself what she was getting into, this he had done and now he made up his mind. "You cannot sleep like that."

Linka opened her mouth to protest but as she lifted her head from Wheeler's shoulder she saw that her brother's eyes were laughing. He continued, "We will swap. You may share my bed, but only to sleep, da?"

"Da, spasiba." She smiled affectionately at him, "Though what else you think we would do when you are sharing the room with us I cannot imagine!"

"I have heard things about Americans," He shook his head sadly as he walked around the double bed, waiting for them to vacate the smaller one. "Who knows how depraved you have become."

Wheeler snorted and sat up. "You didn't tell me your brother was a famous Russian comedian." He lifted Linka into his arms and rose with her, moving out of the other man's way.

The siblings laughed and settled under their respective covers.

"It is cold." Linka complained snuggling back into her boyfriend's warmth. She wished he hadn't chosen to wear pyjamas, she missed the feel of his skin.

"Did you expect me to warm it up for you as well?" Mishka joked, "That is your Yankee's job now."

Linka giggled, "Did you hear that Yankee, you just got permission to 'warm me up'."

"No problem Babe, us Americans have lots of ways to make you _**hot**_ in no time." He chose to run a finger down her spine making her squeal.

"That is not what I said!" Mishka sat up abruptly making the other two dissolve into mirth.

"As long as you are cold anyway," his sister said sweetly, when she'd got her breath back, "you might as well get up and turn the light off."


	10. 31st December

**A/N:** Less than a month… that's not too bad, right? Seriously though I am sorry, it's just been one thing after another. There's only one chapter to go after this one so please do stay with me.

Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing or just keeping in touch, it really makes a difference when you get some positive feedback, and I know I keep saying it but without Becks7's help and inspiration I would get nothing done.

Oh and uh… Kung Hei Fat Choi! (yes I'm late for that one too)

* * *

 **Chapter Ten – 31** **st** **December**

The sound of the door closing woke Linka but it took her a few minutes to realise where she was and what it meant. She raised her head from Wheeler's shoulder to check that her brother's cot was empty and, further reassured by the sound of the shower going on in the distance, brought her mouth back down to gently caress her boyfriend's lips. They curled up into a smile and his arms tightened around her as he deepened the embrace.

Linka wasn't sure how he managed to react so perfectly when he wasn't fully awake, instinct she supposed, although when she'd teased him about it he told her it was because he was always dreaming of her anyway.

"DObroye Utro."

"Huh?" Wheeler forced his eyes open.

Linka repeated the phrase and then added, "Good morning."

He smiled and closed his eyes again, "Good morning."

"We will have to get up soon because the others will be arriving today and there is a lot to do." She told him, playing with the top button of his pyjama shirt and letting it pop open. "But for now Mishka is in the bathroom."

Wheeler's smiled widened, "That so?"

The second button followed the first, "Mmm hmm."

"And you're thinking we should do something to amuse ourselves while we wait for our turn?" he looked out at her once more, his eyes laughing.

"That had occurred to me, da." By now the rest of his top was undone and she slid her hands over the bare skin inside.

The Fire Planeteer took his cue and rolled over on top of her, his mouth making straight for the sensitive spot on her neck, while his hands expertly found their way under her pyjama top. In response, Linka turned her head to nuzzle his hair and entwined her legs around his, her hands caressing his back.

The bedroom door opened and Inessa walked in wearing something very unsuited to the Russian climate, "Mishka, do you know where… oh."

Her eyes went wide as the two Planeteers broke apart but Linka noted the way they played across Wheeler's chest and pulled the blankets up. "Do you not know how to knock?"

"I was not expecting zair to be anything worth knocking for." She said smugly.

Wheeler was propped up on one arm and Linka couldn't help thinking that he was enjoying the picture she presented. It made her even angrier, "Mishka is in the bathroom is there something you wanted?"

"Extra blankets, it was very cold last night and now il neige, it snows." Inessa pouted.

"Maybe you should try sleeping in something… decent then." The Russian all but hissed at her making her companion laugh.

The expression on the other woman's face turned saucy and she turned around, showing off her ensemble and revealing that the slip of clothing covering her modesty beneath the see-through lower half of the garment was actually a thong. "You do not like this little number? Poor Wheeler… if things here are too dull for you, my sister and I would welcome a little extra body heat between us, oui?"

Linka threw back the covers and made it halfway out of the bed towards the girl before Wheeler caught her and pulled her back against him. He also caught her ring hand as it rose and forced it back down. "Whoa, Babe, come on."

" **Get out! Now.** " she yelled at the girl.

Inessa had stepped back in alarm at first, but Wheeler's actions made her bold, "Zee blankets?"

" **Freeze!** " Linka glared.

It looked like she would argue more but Wheeler had had enough, " **That's it! I don't care about the adolescent behaviour but you're a guest in this house and if you can't show Linka the respect she deserves you should at least have enough gratitude for her family to keep your mouth shut. Now get out.** "

The young woman looked stunned, tears forming in her eyes before she finally fled from the room.

Grandmuska arrived a moment later looking very worried, "What happened? I heard shouting."

"Nothing." Linka turned her head away, still caught in her boyfriend's grasp. Her body was rigid and showed no signs of softening.

Wheeler sighed, "The Evil Twin was doing her best to provoke a fight. She came looking for Mishka and decided I'd do."

The older woman nodded, "I see it is time I had a word with those two, excuse me."

Once the door was closed Linka said, "Let go of me."

"Don't be mad at me for stopping you," he said, pressing a kiss to her shoulder, "You know I couldn't let you hurt her."

"I am not mad at you for stopping me." She said coldly.

He didn't miss the implication but kept his voice calm as he asked, "Then what _**are**_ you mad at me for?"

She remained silent but he waited patiently and at last she muttered, "I saw the way you looked at her."

Wheeler sighed and then picked her up, and ignoring her protests, put her back in bed beside him, wrapping the covers around her and trapping her there. "I looked, I admit it. I never claimed to be perfect and you know that. But enjoying what I see and doing something about it, or even wanting to do something about it, are different things. I'm really sorry if my looking made her worse, it didn't occur to me that she'd be such a bitch… it should've because you told me what they're like, but it didn't."

Linka's expression had softened from fury to a rather adorable sulkiness that he longed to kiss away.

Instead he wisely chose to keep talking, "They've got the kind of bodies men look at but there was nothing attractive in the way she was talking and I didn't give it a moment's consideration. Before I met you, before I had any respect for love or relationships or even myself, I would probably have taken her up on that offer and walked away after without ever giving them a second thought. They might be grown up but they're still acting like teenagers playing at being adults and one day they're gonna see what they're doing and regret it."

"Are you sure you do not regret giving up your freedom to be with me?" she asked softly.

Wheeler very gently turned her head until she met his gaze, "I love you. I chose you. That's not giving something up, that's getting something very special, why would I ever want anyone else now?"

Tears sparkled in her eyes but she gave him a shy smile and responded as he lowered his lips to hers. They had only a few moments before the door opened again however and breaking off, Linka hid her face in Wheeler's chest.

"The bathroom is free." Mishka said, walking in fully dressed to drop his night things on the fold up bed he was using. "Did I hear raised voices?"

Wheeler was cradling his girlfriend protectively but he answered with his usual friendly tone, "Yeah we had an unwelcome visitor, Gram's dealing with it… we'll be up in a little while ok?"

Mishka took in the situation and nodded, deciding to leave things alone for now. "I will see you in the kitchen then."

Alone again, this time the American remained silent, stroking his girlfriend's hair and pressing the odd kiss to her temple. At last she looked up at him again, and to his relief her voice was sounding stronger. "What happens if I am 'just looking' at another guy, are you going to be ok with that? Because usually you get twitchy when one talks to me."

"Are you trying to call me on my double standards?" He teased and saw her fight a smile at the corner of her lips. Then he turned serious again, "Actually, I'll like it about as much as you do, but I won't get 'twitchy' anymore because now I'll know I haven't lost the battle before it begins. Now I _**know**_ you like me."

"I love you." She corrected him, "We both keep saying it, I think it is about time we believed it, da?"

He grinned at her, "Da."

"Come on, we had better get up before the others arrive." She pulled out of his arms and started gathering her things. When she realised he was still laying there and looking slightly defeated, she raised her eyebrows, "Are you not coming? Mishka said that the bathroom is free and we have not made any promises about what we will not do in there…"

She gave a little yelp because he surprised her with the speed at which he got to his feet and lifted her off the ground, but it was muffled by the kiss that followed.

* * *

Mariya and Inessa were rather subdued at breakfast but Grandmuska cast her granddaughter a wary look anyway as she and her boyfriend entered.

Linka just smiled in return and asked about their preparations for the day ahead as she started their breakfasts.

"Anyone want coffee?" Wheeler asked moving to the kettle, obviously comfortable with his surroundings.

"I would love a tea?" the older woman told him.

The American grinned at her, "Sure thing Gram."

The others gave their orders and polite conversation resumed until a knock at the front door brought Mishka to his feet. "That will be your friends, you had better put the kettle on again Jason."

Gi was the first to arrive in the kitchen, having abandoned her luggage by the door, and was ready to hug everyone. As soon as greetings and introductions were out of the way, Linka offered to show the water planeteer where she would be sleeping.

"I hope you do not mind sharing with Grandmuska, we could not work out another way to do it." Linka put down her friend's bag and sat beside her on the main bed.

"Of course I don't." Gi smiled, "Are you sharing with your cousins?"

Linka's face darkened, "Nyet I am not, and they are not my cousins. If they'd had _**their**_ way they would be sharing their bed with Mishka or Wheeler... Or maybe both."

The Asian girl's eyes opened wide, "Ooh... Did they actually say that?"

Linka filled her in on the morning's events and would have gotten annoyed all over again if Gi hadn't irrupted into giggles. As it was, her friend's laughter was infectious and managed to do away with the last of her resentment, "I am glad you are here, I do not feel quite so outnumbered now."

"You had Wheeler..."

Linka hurumphed but she was smiling, "Da but _**you**_ will not be drooling over them."

They laughed again but Gi had to ask, "You're happy though right? I mean. Wheeler has always liked women but I don't believe he'd actually cheat on you or anything."

"Neither do I... I was annoyed at the time, but at least now that we are together, when he acts like an idiot he has to make it up to me." Her eyes held a wicked gleam that had her friend demanding details but she laughed and shook her head. "We have come a long way in a very short time and it feels natural, but at the same time there are still things we need to learn about relating to each other as a couple. I do trust him, and da, I _**am**_ happy."

"Then I'm happy for you." The Water Planeteer told her, "And jealous! You need to find me a boyfriend so I don't feel left out."

Linka laughed, "There is always Mishka…"

* * *

"To our extended family," Mishka raised his wine glass, "From those who are now only with us in spirit, to the newest members; may this coming year bring us happiness and prosperity and may we always be grateful for everyone who shares our lives."

Wheeler's arm pulled Linka closer to his side as they all echoed the toast and took a sip from their glasses, which in their cases contained sparkling lemonade.

"Are you ok?" she whispered as the lively chatter in the room was resumed.

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

Linka gave a small shrug, "It is different from what you are used to, that is all."

"You mean it actually feels like family?" he teased, "I'm fine Babe, don't worry about me. There's nothing here to bother me. Just let me know if you've had enough though and we'll find somewhere 'quiet'."

She laughed and leant into him saying with some regret, "Not a chance, we would be missed immediately."

Across the other side of the room Gi and Mishka happened to both see the way the young couple's eyes seemed glued together and as they averted their gazes, involuntarily met each others. Mishka chuckled, "I am surprised it has taken them this long to work things out when they can hardly bear to be parted for more than a few moments together."

"Linka can be very stubborn when she wants to be… not that Wheeler didn't give her reasons to be wary, it's just that he never meant to." Gi shrugged, "I think she was just waiting for him to grow up."

"He said something about not being good enough for her…" It wasn't exactly a question but the planeteer got the message.

Nodding slowly, their friend said, "I'm not entirely surprised he said that… it's not a real reason though. He's always had a hard time with his father, that is, his father gave him a hard time growing up and it left emotional scars, not that he'll admit that. From what Kwame said, he was getting to him over Christmas too... I think it's probably lucky Linka was there actually."

Then thinking that maybe she wasn't giving a good impression she quickly added, "Oh, but he's really nothing like his Dad. He's kind and loyal… a bit thoughtless at times, but what twenty-something guy isn't? At least he's not a teenager anymore. Actually, he's kind of like my big brother, like the way Linka talks about you. Fun and easy to talk to, but you know he's always ready to step in if there's trouble."

Mishka was listening attentively and he smiled, pleased by her assessment of his sister's boyfriend. "That certainly fits with my own impression of him. They are lucky to have found each other."

Gi raised her glass in a mock toast, "I'll drink to that."

They both laughed and Mishka turned back to the couple in question to find that they were still in close conversation, oblivious to what was going on around them. Kwame and Ma-Ti were being monopolised by the twins and his Grandmother was beginning to doze by the fire.

" **Linka** ," he called, "It is time to get the festivities going, stop ogling your boyfriend and go and get your keyboard!"

The lovely blond rolled her eyes, "Yankee come with me, I need help with the stand."

As soon as they were alone Wheeler's arms snuck around her waist and he whispered into her ear, "Do you really need help, 'cos you don't usually use a stand?"

She chuckled and turned her head to give him a peck on the lips, "Da, it will be more comfortable if we a going to be singing for a long time."

Taking the American's hand she led him into her childhood bedroom and over to open a cupboard in the back wall.

"Do you and your brother often perform together?"

Again she gurgled with mirth, "Not just us Jason, all of us, you too."

He looked slightly horrified, "You're kidding, I don't know any Russian songs!"

"We will teach you." She said with a straight face, and then burst out laughing again and wrapped her arms around his neck."

Pulling her close Wheeler shook his head, "You were winding me up!"

"Only about singing in Russian, but do not worry no one expects wonderful voices, it is just the joining in and I promise to play things you will know." she sweetened her words with a tender kiss that went on longer than it should have done.

"We could just hide in here," he murmured against her lips.

Trying not to show how tempted she was, Linka pouted, "You will not observe my family traditions?"

He groaned, "You know that's not what I meant, I was just kinda hoping we could start a new tradition of our own."

The wind planeteer laughed softly, "I know Lyubov... I want that too, if we could have had a room to ourselves..."

"The evil twins strike again huh?" he grinned to show he didn't mind and then pointed at a flat metal frame in the cupboard, "That your stand?"

"Da, there should be a large keyboard in a box behind it as well, I did not bring the one I travel with." She stepped out of his way to receive the items as he freed them and then leant them against the wall. "Jason, I know this is not how you would choose to spend New Year and…"

"Hey, no!" he turned and took her back in his arms, "Babe, this is exactly how I'd choose to spend New Year, with you and our friends, and family. I wasn't being serious about hiding away."

She had relaxed against him and her posture didn't change as she looked up to tease him a little, "So you do not really want to be alone with me?"

"God yes!" he made her giggle, "All the time. But, I don't care what we do as long as we're together… even if I have to sing."

The lovely Russian took up her keyboard, preceding him back into the lounge to set up and the others gathered around them. She had chosen a spot next to her Grandmother's chair so that the older woman would not need to get up to join in and Wheeler noticed that Mishka had retrieved what looked like a triangular guitar with three strings.

"What's that?" He whispered at Linka's side.

"Mishka plays the Balalaika, it is beautiful and he always seems to be able to play a harmony to whatever I play." She told him with evident pride in her brother. "Will you turn the music for me please? You can read the words too then... and stay close."

Grinning, Wheeler slipped an arm around her waist and listened with awe as she and her brother ran through a couple of traditional Russian ballads in order too warm up. He kissed her head when they finished and the others applauded. "You're amazing."

She gave him a warm smile and asked what he'd like her to play next. "I dunno, whatever you usually play I guess."

"How about, 'By the light of the silvery moon'?" Grandmuska suggested, "That is one of my favourites."

Linka saw her boyfriend's expression but it didn't show in his voice as he replied, "Sure Gram, why not," and she mouthed a silent 'I love you', making him give her a rueful smile.

The others seemed equally reluctant but after a few awkward bars they began to get into the spirit of it, and even Wheeler appeared to forget himself. Gram was pleased, which helped to make him less self-conscious too and he didn't even grimace when she suggested 'On moonlight bay', followed by 'Danny Boy'.

"Can we wake this up a bit?" Mariya said at last, and though Wheeler privately agreed he would have argued against it just because the suggestion came from her, but Gram laughed and consented, happy to oblige her 'grandchildren'.

While they were deciding on a song Linka leant back against the Fire Planeteer and whispered, "I do not know what you were worried about, you have a lovely singing voice."

"My Rep? It's in tatters." He tickled her, making her laugh, and then wrapped his arms around her holding her against his chest and pressing his lips to the crook of her neck.

"We want to do this one." Inessa said putting a book on Linka's stand and pointing at the open page.

Linka rolled her eyes, "Spice girls? Really?"

Gi nodded with a wicked glint in her eyes, "It's either that or Britney Spears."

The others laughed and Wheeler gently pushed her forward, "Come on Babe, embrace the tradition." She elbowed him but didn't object to his staying close as she ran through the opening bars. In fact she was loving the way he had to stay in contact with her, whether it was completely enveloping her in his arms or just resting a hand in the small of her back as he turned the pages for her. Linka could feel that he was happy and she found herself responding to it by letting herself loosen up and be a little silly along with her friends.

While the boys flicked through the music books, Linka took them through some Maroon 5 numbers that they all knew and then gave in to Ma-Ti and performed a Shakira song with Gi.

"How about Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down?" Wheeler suggested at last, returning to her side. "Unless Gram is getting fed up with the noise?"

The old woman laughed and shook her head, "I am loving the entertainment DorogAya moy, you all sing so well. But I need to see to dinner in a minute so do not take it personally if I leave."

"Do you need any help?" Linka asked seriously.

"Nyet moya ptichka, but the twins can start setting the table." She said it loud enough for the two girls to hear and they surprised the wind planeteer by moving immediately to carry out her grandmother's wishes. She supposed that whatever Grandmuska had said to them that morning had had an effect after all.

"The guys should do a Boyzone number!" Gi suggested when they were once more trying to come up with ideas, "They'd make a great boyband."

The other girls agreed and given the general merriment it didn't take much to persuade the male contingent. Wheeler picked 'I Love The Way You Love Me' and led them, and though it was obvious that he was singing it to his girlfriend, the other boys each selected one of the girls to single out as well.

Gi blushed very deeply when Mishka chose her and was grateful that her friends were too caught up in the performance to notice.

At last their matriarch called them to dinner, directing them to carry out the many dishes to the table while Mishka began pouring drinks.

* * *

They hadn't started eating until late so although he was hungry and prepared to do justice to the dishes set before him, Wheeler was glad to discover that most of the things he'd been helping to prepare were in fact for the following day.

By the time the table had been cleared and their impromptu karaoke mess tidied away, it was time to watch the Russian President's pre-recorded address on the television. He briefly summarised what he saw as the highlights of the previous year, though of course as it was in Russian only half of the company could follow it.

"That is the Kremlin," Linka supplied when the picture changed, "The clock will chime the New Year in."

"And we will toast it," Mishka added, moving quickly to refill everyone's glasses with whatever they had chosen to drink. He then poured two extra glasses of fizzy wine and handed them to his sister and her boyfriend, whose lap she was currently perched on. "You cannot see in the New Year with water!"

Linka cast a glance at Wheeler but he'd accepted the offering with a small chuckle and when she caught his eye, he winked at her with perfect unconcern.

"DYE-sit… DYE-vit… VO-sim…" the countdown began, calling their attention back to the screen.

"Sept… Six… cinq…" Inessa and Mariya joined in prompting the others, in a spirit of fun, to adopt their own languages as well as. "Four... Three... Two... _**ONE!**_ "

The Russian national anthem played in the background as wishes of **"Happy New Year!", "S Novim Godom!"** and **"Bonne Année!"** flew around the room.

There was some confusion, as there is bound to be when people try variously to speak, drink and kiss the person next to them but it only added to the general hilarity.

Grandmuska looked about her and laughed, "Oh for my younger days!"

Wheeler and Mishka happened to catch each other's gaze and with one thought, descended on their Grandmother to place a light kiss on opposite cheeks, which she took great delight in returning.

Linka beamed at their silliness but then disappeared into the lean-to to retrieve their outside things.

"Are we going somewhere Babe?" Wheeler asked, obediently donning the items she handed him.

"Just outside." Her eyes were sparkling with child-like excitement as she took his gloved hand in her own, "I want to build a snowman."

Wheeler thought they'd be the only ones crazy enough to play in the snow at midnight but he was wrong. Fireworks were going off all over town and there was more than one family, both children and adults, determined to decorate it with icy sculptures.

" **S Novim Godom!"** The Russian exchanged cries with her neighbours and Wheeler waved, not feeling brave enough to repeat the phrase though he called back if they addressed him in English.

By the time they had the base of their snowman completed the others had come to join them, either starting their own or the more adventurous trying to make giant snowflakes until their endeavours degenerated into a snowball fight that gradually drew in the rest of the street.

Grandmuska watched from the window, happy to have young people around her again but silently missing her absent family members. "You would be so proud of them…" She whispered with a sad smile.

After a while she went to put on the warm drinks she knew they would want when the cold forced them back indoors and like the wonderful grandmother she was, she timed it just right.

There was a certain amount of to-ing and fro-ing as eight people tried to share one bathroom and three bedrooms in order to change into dry clothes, but then they settled down in front of the fire with their drinks to listen to Grandmuska tell stories of Grandfather Frost and the Snow Maiden who accompanies him on his rounds.

At last they all headed to their beds and Linka's eyes closed the minute her head came down on Wheeler's shoulder, but she still smiled when he kissed her goodnight and mumbled a quiet, "Happy New Year."


	11. 1st January

**A/N:** That's it, my Christmas story is finally finished… just in time for Easter. I hope it was worth the wait!

I do have several new stories started (not as many as Becks7 but a few,) but I'm reluctant to start putting them up when I'm not sure how long it will be until I finish them.

My thanks as always to everyone who read and reviewed, it really is appreciated.

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven – 1** **st** **January**

Linka frowned over the New Year's Day breakfast she was making in her Grandmother's kitchen and scrambled the eggs with an almost vicious fervour.

It was still early in the morning, she had the whole day planned out as usual, and she was determined that this time nothing would spoil the celebration.

Her thoughts however, kept returning to the previous week and some of the things that even now, made her furious to remember… she could only be grateful that her family and their friends had, in part, made up for some of it.

 _He deserves so much better._ The lovely Russian thought sadly, _He doesn't even_ _ **expect**_ _to be treated with love and consideration by his own parents._

The coffee was poured a little too energetically and she ended up mopping some off the cabinet before balancing everything on a tray and carrying it back to her brother's room.

Wheeler was still asleep, as were the rest of the boys and so she had to put her burden down on the floor before gently shaking him awake, whispering, "Yankee, it is morning, wake up Lyubov."

The American groaned, forced one eye open, and tried to speak with a dry mouth, "Time?"

"Just gone eight, I let you sleep in." She told him, amused when he grunted and tried to go back to sleep. "Jason, come on, your breakfast is going to get cold."

He sighed and pushed himself up into a sitting position before trying to open his eyes again, and was surprised when she slid the tray onto his lap before climbing back under the covers beside him. He gave her a sleepy smile by way of thanks and took his drink.

Grinning, Linka lifted her own mug and a fork to pick at her share of the meal, while she watched Wheeler slowly become human.

"I'm not sure what I've done to deserve this," he said softly, beginning to tuck in anyway.

"About a hundred things over the last ten years." Linka shrugged, "I can pick one if you like but mostly I wanted my boyfriend to know how special he is to me."

Wheeler put down his fork and draped an arm around her, gently pulling her close enough to kiss her head. "I've known that since you volunteered to go with me to Aunt Sharon and Uncle Vinnie's, what I couldn't work out was why. What changed?"

She turned her head to look at him and gave him a peck on the lips, "You grew up."

" _ **We**_ grew up." He corrected her, going back to his eggs. "But why now? Not that I'm complaining, I've known this would work for like, forever. I just didn't know how to convince you."

"Neither did I." Linka shrugged, "It turned out you just needed to be yourself and not the person you thought I wanted you to be. I have seen glimpses of the real you, or rather the person you would grow up to be, since the day we met and have been falling in love with him a little bit at a time ever since."

She said it so simply that it made him laugh but he bumped her shoulder playfully and asked why she hadn't told him before. The answer was equally as simple, "I did not have the courage. Relationships are unfortunately not like a mathematical formula, I could never be sure I had the right answer. But last weekend I became your girlfriend without either of us having to do anything about it and I found out that I was exactly where I wanted to be. Where I belonged."

Wheeler couldn't take his gaze from her and found the only way to break the spell was to lean in and press a tender kiss to her lips.

"Do the two of you never tire of that?" Mishka groaned. They'd been speaking quietly but their voices had disturbed him nonetheless.

"Never!" Linka asserted, laughing.

Without opening his eyes Kwame said, "I smell coffee."

Mishka chuckled, "Do not get your hopes up my friend, Linka thinks only of her Yankee. Not even her brother rates room service."

Linka rolled her eyes, "I will make more coffee after I finish my breakfast, but you can come to the kitchen for it."

Kwame sighed theatrically, "It seems you were correct, brothers are just not as important as boyfriends."

"Brothers, are going to get breakfast in bed in a minute," Linka threatened them, "Right over their heads."

Ma-Ti joined Wheeler's laughter, letting them know that he too was now awake. The door opened just then and the rest of the household joined them carrying several brightly wrapped packages.

"We did not open our presents last night," Grandmuska said, settling on the end of the double bed, "I thought perhaps you would all like to share them now?"

The other girls began handing out the gifts that had been left under the tree while Wheeler and Linka quickly swallowed the last of the food so that they could put the tray out of the way.

Happy exclamations rang around the room followed by many hugs.

Seeing Mariya and Inessa unwrapping presents, Wheeler leant close to Linka to whisper a question that he thought better of the moment it was out, "I thought Gram didn't know the evil twins were coming…?"

The lovely Russian however, just laughed and whispered back, "She did not, she buys spare presents whenever she sees something she likes during the year."

He chuckled and opened his own gift from the older woman, which turned out to be a hand knitted jumper in black with bright flames like sports stripes along the sleeves. He grew very still and Linka looked up at him questioningly, glad that her grandmother was only paying attention to Mishka. She prompted him by holding up her own royal blue jumper with darker blue squiggly lines in place of the flames, "We all have one, Grandmuska likes making things and she is an excellent judge of size."

Wheeler nodded but remained silent.

"Jason?" she was getting worried now but he smiled and shook off his mood.

"It's just, she put a lot of thought into it." Grandmuska turned back to them then and Wheeler crawled forward on the bed to hug her and kiss her cheek in thanks while Linka struggled to get her emotions under control as she realised what he meant.

When he settled back beside her the American was already engaged in conversation with the others allowing his girlfriend to quietly answer the searching look her relative gave her. "He is not used to anyone going to so much effort on his behalf…"

Brief anger flared in the older woman's eyes at the thought that what was to her such a simple gift should provoke that sort of reaction and wished she had his family there to give them a piece of her mind.

Wheeler tucked an arm around Linka and pulled her close, the usual tension in his frame easing at the now familiar contact, he looked happy and her worries melted away. Handing him another package to unwrap, they both laughed, realising that despite having already given each other presents on Christmas day, they had both chosen to pick up something for the Russian holiday as well.

Grandmuska insisted on hugging each of them again in thanks for her own presents, one of which was a complete surprise to Linka. Wheeler had framed a photograph he'd taken of her, dressed up for one of their conferences. She looked very beautiful and her grandmother seemed particularly pleased to have a new picture of her but she said, "We will take another one today, of both of you together."

They leant back against the pillows in each others arms, occasionally joining in the conversations that were going on around them, both a part of the company and in their own private world. "I'm glad Gram liked the photo, it's my favourite of the ones I've taken of you. You have this look in your eyes… whatever you were thinking it made you happy, and it's the perfect shot, I couldn't have set it up."

"Durak," Linka laughed, "I was looking at you."

* * *

"What did you call it again?" Wheeler asked as he set down the plates of nibbles he'd helped prepare, on the table that he and Mishka had erected in the lounge.

"Pirozhki. Pastries." Grandmuska supplied, "Those ones are meat but there are vegetable and cheese too."

Wheeler shook his head, "I meant the buffet, I didn't catch what you said?"

"Would it have helped if you heard her clearly?" Mishka prodded as he passed, delivering more snacks. "It is all Russian."

"Leave him alone," the older woman scolded good-naturedly, "It is good that he learns. It is called a _zakuska_ table, it is what we usually do on the Old New Year but as you and the others are only here until tomorrow we thought it would be a nice thing for you."

"It looks wonderful." Ma-Ti enthused, obviously hungry. "Are you sure there is nothing we can do to help?"

Linka entered carrying a tray of shashlyk kebabs and answered for her, "Nyet it is bad enough having Mishka and Wheeler 'helping'. Yankee, there are dishes of mushrooms and pickles to be brought through and remind my brother about the sour cream."

He gave her a mock salute and disappeared towards the kitchen. Linka sighed, "I have to explain _everything_."

"Guess the honeymoon is over." Gi commented, moving the plates Wheeler had just left so that Linka could put hers down.

The Russian girl laughed and shook her head, "I love that he is trying, and it is not his fault that he does not know what we are saying. It is Mishka that is getting on my nerves, he has no excuses."

Her grandmother re-emerged from the kitchen carrying more food, this time Pelmeni and dark bread. "He thinks it is funny moya Ptichka, do not pay him any heed."

"Yes," Ma-Ti agreed, "I can sense that he is amused by your interaction with Wheeler, and he likes to provoke you."

"Da, Ma-Ti" Linka rolled her eyes, "I know."

The others laughed and moved away as the person in question returned with a tray of glasses that he set out on the end of the table with a bottle of vodka and several bottles of beer before going back for more.

Wheeler brought out the last of the food dishes and while his girlfriend was arranging them came up behind her to place a kiss on her neck, making her shiver.

"Gram says there's ice-cream for dessert," He lowered his voice and made her face go red by adding, "I bet you'd taste better."

"Yankee!" She turned in his arms and put her own up around his neck. "Do not say things like that."

He laughed unconcerned, "Why not?"

She shook her head, her expression meant to scold but the curve of her lips betrayed her so he kissed them.

"Happy?" Wheeler asked when they parted.

"More than I can express." She raised her mouth to his again, her eyes closing as they met.

"When you two are finished, maybe the rest of us can eat?" Mishka teased.

The American laughed and took Linka's hand, pulling her over to the side and then back into his arms, "How about we just get out of the way?"

It was Mishka's turn to roll his eyes but he made no objection. Grandmuska announced that lunch was ready and a few amused glances were cast towards the young couple, plus one or two humorous remarks.

"Do you not want to eat?" Linka asked, both amused and embarrassed by her boyfriend's unwillingness to release her. She was glad that his body was protecting her from the worst of the attention.

"In a minute, I want to say something first." He sounded serious so she just raised an eyebrow in enquiry and waited for him to continue. "I've been thinking a lot about this past week and some of the things you've said. I'm grateful that your family is willing to accept me but you can't fix the past no matter how hard you try."

Kissing her briefly to stop her answering he kept going, "The thing is Babe, the past doesn't need fixing, the only home I need, the only home I'll ever need, is with you. Here, in America, on Hope Island, it doesn't matter as long as we're together."

She nodded, "I feel the same."

"I know you do." He grinned, "It's finally beginning to feel real to me, though I will probably never quite believe I could be so lucky. I'm sorry I've been so buried in my demons, I can't believe I nearly gave up my chance with you to sulk over old wounds."

Shaking her head Linka tightened her arms around him, "I would never have held that against you… even if I was sulking over it a little too."

He gave a laugh, "I love you… that doesn't sound like enough for what I'm feeling. I've never known anyone like you, you're the cleverest person I've ever met and you care so much that you hurt for people you don't even know. You're strong and brave but you still need to be loved and looked after sometimes, and that you let me be the one to do that, even before we were together, it just kinda leaves me awed, you know?"

"If you saw what I see in you, you would not find it so surprising." She replied quietly, looking a little awed herself.

Wheeler kissed her, "You and me forever, right? No matter what?" Linka nodded. "Good, 'cos I there's still one more thing I need to say and I'd be lost if you changed your mind about me now."

"That is quite a build up, are you going to tell me some dreadful secret?" She asked with an edge of nervousness, only half joking.

"No _**durak**_ , I'm trying to ask you to marry me." His last words were a little too loud in the lull of conversation and he winced as the half the room squealed with excitement. "Shit."

Linka giggled at his reaction and lifted her head to kiss him, which all interested parties took as acceptance. They were immediately surrounded with congratulations and the suddenly shy girl pressed herself closer to Wheeler, who was more than happy to have her there.

* * *

When things had quieted down a little, and figuring that any move towards the bedroom would occasion quite a bit of comment, Linka pulled her fiancé out to the kitchen. "Yankee, you know I love you, but is this not happening too soon?"

"If you're not sure it's what you want then we'll wait, things did kinda get away from me in there, I never meant to pressure you." He told her, trying not to let his disappointment show.

Linka took his hand, "I do not feel pressured, I want a future with you, I just… We have not even had a proper date yet, although I can understand why you would think that did not matter to me." Her cheeks heated and he squeezed her hand in understanding.

"We can still date while we're engaged," he promised, "but tell me something; what would a date tell you about me that you don't already know?"

She smiled, "Nothing important. I still think we should give ourselves a little time to get used to being together, and living together as a couple before we actually get married though."

"But you will marry me eventually?" he pulled her into his arms. "Assuming I don't drive you completely crazy."

"I promise." Linka reached up to kiss him. "And it does take a while to plan a wedding anyway, my family will expect a church blessing as well as a legal ceremony. We might have to do something in America as well for your family…"

Wheeler kissed her back, "Are you trying to scare me off? 'Cos it's not going to work."

She laughed and shook her head, leaning into him.

"How about, a year from today?" He suggested, "Or the 5th of January, the anniversary of the day we met?"

Linka chuckled, "One minute you are saying there is no pressure and no rush, and the next you are setting the date?" she kissed him before he could reply, knowing that despite her best intentions she and Gi would be discussing dresses before the day was out. "It sounds perfect. And next year, I will not let anyone spoil our holidays."

"Me either," Wheeler promised with a grin, "But Babe I wouldn't say this year's was spoilt, I mean after all, for the first time _**ever**_ _,_ I got exactly what I wanted."


End file.
